Algún día, abrirás las alas al viento
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: AU. A veces ser un pajarillo enjaulado era la única salvación, o eso fue lo que Hinata pensaba antes de entrelazar sus caminos a la fuerza, egoísta quizá, pero ¿y si Gaara era su llave a la libertad? Confianza.
1. Mientras estés aquí

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con leve NaruSaku, y como bien dice es hurt/confort y me encantan los toques melancólico-detallistas.

**Notas: **Este fic surgió hace demasiado tiempo, y tiene a sus espalda una historia negra y un gran error que no cometeré de nuevo. Recuerdo que la pequeña idea original por extraños motivos evolucionó bastante hasta llegar a convertirse casi en una historia diferente, pero con la que estoy muy orgullosa. Me he decidido a subirlo en cierto modo como disculpa a quienes esperan que continúe (lo antes posible, supongo XD) _Hijos del desierto_. De todas formas, ahora con la temporada de estudios y exámenes en el horizonte, suelo dedicarle más tiempo a la escritura.

Bien, está planteado como una serie de seis capítulos más un epílogo en la que juego con mis temas preferidos cuando se tratan de estos dos personajes. Iré subiendo dos capítulos a la semana, miércoles y domingos, espero que los disfrutéis tanto como a mi me absorbió la historia cuando la escribí.

* * *

**Algún día, abrirás las alas al viento**

* * *

**1. Mientras estés aquí.**

* * *

—Mientras estés aquí dentro de estas paredes, eres tan libre como tu desees —susurró su dulce voz sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

Torció la cabeza sin cambiar el recto semblante que le caracterizaba, observando a aquella mujer. Su piel nívea coquetamente escondida, sus largos cabellos negros y sedosos que caían en cascada enmarcando su delicado rostro, sus delicadas manos tan etéreas que parecían incapaz de sostener si quiera un grano de arroz; aquellos labios fuertemente marcados por un tono rojizo y las ropas ricas que envolvían su cuerpo pero incapaz de esconder su voluptuosa silueta. Todo en ella apuntaba a poder y dinero una posición acomodada, y precisamente por ello no entendía por qué era ella la que adoptaba una posición sumisa, allí sentada con su espalda recta y las manos en el regazo, la cabeza gacha y una voz que le tranquilizaba mientras le daba algún sucedáneo de libertad como si fuera la panacea que curaría el mundo.

No lo sabía, no lo entendía y eso hacía que la rabia en su interior creciera. Maldita su actitud de todo poderosa caridad. Una mueca de satisfacción rompió su estoico rostro, una mueca que llegó hasta sus ojos claros. Una actitud que podía jugar a romper, no pondría reparo en corregir.

—Explícate —una voz ronca y poderosa que hizo que ella se asustara levemente, no sabía por qué, pero eso le hizo sonreír. Su ama le tenía miedo.

—A-Ano… —Sus manos se movían inquietas jugando con la tela del vestido antes de volver a susurras—. Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras dentro de esta casa; por favor, no causes problemas en el exterior.

Y otra vez sonrió, tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija sobre la chica, ya sabía qué tenía que hacer para atormentarla. Era una lección básica, no mostrar tus puntos débiles al enemigo; y ella ya había cometido dos errores imperdonables que le costarían caros. El primero fue considerarlo un aliado, inconsciente de que la situación que los había llevado a tomar aquel camino juntos era la razón intrínseca para ver que jamás se aliarían, ella le habían forzado a estar ahí, a su lado, escondido y a sus pies. Notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba nada más pensar en aquel insulto hacia su persona. El segundo error de la mujer, fue tanto darle libertad como descubrir su punto débil, algo había más allá de esas paredes que podrían causarle daño a ella.

Nadie jugaba con Sabaku no Gaara.

El silencio se rompió cuando otra chica con la cabeza gacha deslizó la puerta. Su posición sentada le decía que era otra esclava de aquella casa.

—Sabaku-san —murmuró ella, no incómoda, insegura, sí, insegura por llamarle por su apellido, por aquél apellido maldito—, Tenten-chan te enseñará tu habitación, por favor.

Pero parecía que no había terminado, entonces levantó la mirada del suelo por primera vez y la dirigió hacia la otra chica ignorándole por completo. Eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—Por favor, ¿Tenten-chan puedes decirle a Sakura-chan o a Ino-chan que me traigan el té?

—¿Hinata-chan…? —Susurró la otra mujer, pero ella levantó una de sus finas manos hasta tocar delicadamente con la yema de los dedos su frente y negó con los ojos cerrados.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansada por el paseo, no te preocupes tanto Tenten-chan.

La mirada que le dedicaba era de preocupación, notó como la última mujer en entrar a la habitación, en un gesto inexistente se mordió el labio y volvió la mirada hacia él, le hizo una señal con la mano para que le siguiera. Él también miró a su nueva ama que se encontraba sentada delante de él y la sonrisa que le dedicaba le hizo bajar la guardia. Aquello no era un gesto que esperaba, ni la sonrisa en sí, ni su sonrisa concreta.

Una fina línea triste que levantaba levemente sus pómulos, su mano todavía calmando su frente dejando a su vista una pequeña muñeca blanca y pura como nunca antes había visto una. No buscaba conseguir su lástima, ni siquiera preocupación o crear vínculo alguno que disimulara el echo de que había pagado una suma de dinero por él, era otra tristeza más poderosa y profunda que reflejaba alguna lucha eterna e imposible; sin embargo, sus ojos, aquellas órbitas blancas, a pesar de lo que le estuviera pasando, a pesar de la imagen de fría nieve que daban, eran cálidos, tranquilizadores… Cierta esperanza pintada en sus irises. Eran unos ojos vacíos, pero llenos de sentimientos positivos que él nunca había conocido.

Sus manos perdieron algo de fuerza, un segundo antes de que su rostro volviera a componerse y tras un leve movimiento de cabeza inseguro nada propio de él, salió de la habitación para seguir a la otra mujer.

En el momento que la puerta se cerró, la compostura de la mujer que le dirigía por la casa cambió, ya no era tan cálido como cuando había estado hablando con la joven de ojos blancos, sino que notó como se tensaba y sus puños se apretaron. Gaara fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa, esa sí era la reacción que estaba acostumbrado a ver en los que le rodeaban. La que le hacía ver que todavía tenía el poder en sus manos de hacer lo que quisiera.

Observó el pasillo por el que le conducía, notaba como el suelo de madera, completamente pulido, se escurría bajo sus pies; las paredes, sin embargo, eran blancas, desnudas, desiertas, no había ni un adorno a lo largo de todo el pasillo, ni ventanas, solo dos puertas, una por la que acababa de salir y otra en el lateral contrario cerca del final. Frunció el ceño, como si aquella casa hubiera sido construida imitando a un laberinto, para encerrar algún peligro, algún monstruo que nunca debía abandonarlo. Sus puños volvieron a apretarse frustrados, conocía demasiado bien aquella sensación y no permitiría que le sometieran a ello.

—Estas son las estancias de Hyuuga-sama —contestó la pregunta no formulada—: la sala del té y su habitación, sólo entrarás en ellos cuando ella exprese su autorización.

Un rayo de confusión, era cierto, esa casa no había sido construida para él; sino para ella.

¿Qué debían temer de una muñequita de porcelana que al más mínimo roce podía hacerse añicos que necesitaba…?

Salieron del pasillo atravesando una cortina de cuentas de madera que separaba la zona privada de la zona común. El suelo aquí era más rugoso, todavía bien cuidado pero maltratado por el uso. Las paredes empapeladas de un azul pálido y vacías recordaban a las blancas al tener las mismas dobleces, pero eran más anchas, eran pasillos más espaciosos. Enfrente podía ver la puerta que daba al patio, abierta y una gran masa verde frondosa y un pozo. Cuidado pero no armónico. No era un jardín, tan sólo un patio, una única ventana al exterior pero no a cualquier exterior, sino a una naturaleza recreada y reducida. Nada en aquella casa parecía ser lo que en un principio dejaba ver.

Entraron por otro pasillo con papel verde y se paró frente a la tercera puerta. La abrió y esperó que entrara.

Se sorprendió cuando ella entró tras él y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

—Escúchame bien, no pienso repetirlo dos veces —la chica mantenía las manos en su cintura, con una distancia considerable entre ambos—. En esta casa sólo hay dos normas: no salir de esta casa, de estos muros; y nunca, nunca jamás, hacer daño a Hyuuga-sama, ¿entendido?

—¿Sólo es Hyuuga-sama en privado?—Sonrió cuando Tenten dio un paso hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos y vio como daba un largo suspiro, se estaba calmando, pero al abrirlos ese brillo de fuerza y amenaza seguía presente.

—¿Has entendido las dos normas?

—Eso no quiere decir que las cumpla —contestó tras meditarlo en un gruñido.

—Por tu propio bien —susurró ella antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a abrir la puerta—. Aunque nadie te va a obligar a hacer nada, es de agradecer que ayudes en las tareas cotidianas de la casa.

Y con ello cerró la puerta dejándole en la habitación. Se giró y comprobó que en la habitación sólo había un futon, una lamparilla de aceite y un armario de dos hojas. Dentro un juego de toallas y otro cambio de sabanas del futon.

* * *

—¡Hinata-chan! —La voz de la joven de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos de un suave rosa resonó con estridencia por la sala— ¡Oh por todos los Dioses maldita cabezota! ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —la aludida dejó la bandeja de té sobre el suelo y con rapidez cogió la muñeca de ella.

Estaba tiritando y pálida, levantó la mirada hacia la chica que sólo miraba hacia el suelo avergonzada mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con más fuerza.

—¡Hinata! —Se levantó con prontitud cogiendo a la chica pálida y levantándola dentro de su abrazo, cogió su frente mientras un vómito de sangre violento manchaba sin cuidado su vestido y el suelo dejando a la joven más cansada.

—Tranquila, pequeña, tranquila, estoy aquí, estamos todos aquí —susurró con amor las palabras cerca de su oído mientras la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo—. Hinata-chan tómate el té primero, luego te acostarás un poco descansarás. Pero tienes que comer, ¿entendido Hinata-chan?

Ella sólo asintió con los ojos perdidos, notaba como la garganta le ardía, el sabor metálico presente en su boca, en su nariz y como no podía parar de temblar. Sus manos fallaron al intentar coger la tetera para repartir la bebida, pero la pelirrosa cogió sus manos bajo las suyas y la ayudó. Sakura miró hacia la puerta a la chica rubia que esperaba y negó con la cabeza, no era el momento adecuado de presionar a Hinata con tonterías del exterior. Aún así, Ino entró y se sentó al otro lado de Hinata, aquella negativa por parte de Sakura no solo hacia referencia a las noticias, también a que su estado de salud no mostraba las mejorías que esperaban.

Una vez hubo servido suficiente té, la ayudó a coger el vaso y tomar pequeños sorbos.

—Está bien, sigue así —susurró Ino mientras acariciaba sus largos cabellos.

—Ino-chan —y bajó la mirada con tristeza— lo siento.

—Oh, no Hinata-chan, no tienes que disculparte por nada —levantó su cabeza y le sonrió—. Para eso están las amigas, para ayudarse en todo.

Asintió con la cabeza repitiendo la palabra en su cabeza, _amiga_.

—Muy bien, ahora, te acompañaré hasta la cama y a descansar —las dos chicas la ayudaron a levantarse—. No quiero verte levantada hasta la cena, ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo, Sakura-chan.

En su habitación, dejó que las dos la desvistieran y se metió en la cama, agotada, pronto se sumergió en un profundo sueño, nunca reparador porque temía que una de esas noches ya nunca volviera a despertarse.

—Descansa, Hinata-chan.

—Lo intentaré, gracias.

Salieron de la habitación y cerró los ojos apretando con toda la fuerza que tenía las mantas en sus puños. Giró la cabeza hacia la única ventana de la estancia y maldijo su débil cuerpo.

* * *

—¿Qué opinas?

—Las crisis han ido a peor, y las heridas no terminan de curar —golpeó con toda su fuerza en suelo rompiendo uno de los listones de madera.

Tanto Ino como Tenten se sorprendieron. Kiba y Naruto se acercaron ante el ruido, y al verlas se sentaron en la conversación.

—¿Otra crisis? —Susurró el rubio mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabellos rosa por los hombros—. He olido la sangre.

Su frase se quedó en el aire mientras todos bajaban la mirada.

—¡No lo soporto más!

—¡Kiba, tranquilízate! —Le contestó la chica rubia—. Bastante jodidos estamos ya como para querer hacerlo peor, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, pero… —No quería decir las palabras porque dolían—. Su tiempo se agota.

El susurro cayó pesando entre ellos, Tenten mordió su labio aguantando una sarta de palabras que siempre tenía preparada para los que estaban detrás de toda aquella farsa; Naruto apretó el abrazo contra la otra chica que simplemente dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el hombro de él. Ino sintió como su mirada de perdía y el corazón se le hundía, Kiba apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas hasta clavarse las uñas, sin hacer ruido, sin sentarse, sin mirar a nadie.

* * *

El olor a sangre inundó todos sus poros contaminándole, el dulce olor a sangre que tanto le atormentaba, le perseguía incluso más allá de su tierra, de sus acciones, de su mundo. A ese nuevo infierno en el que había caído. Sonrió, la _princesita_ era un buen aliciente para seguir ahí. No lo iba a negar después de todo. ¡Cómo había querido apresarla y matarla lentamente cuando la vio la primera vez! Suave como la seda, frágil como la perfecta señorita de alta clase que debía ser, hermosa… Hermosa cubierta de sangre y aterrorizada por atreverse a hacerle rebajarse al estatus de esclavo. Sí, pagaría por ello. Nadie se burlaba de Sabaku no Gaara y vivía para contarlo.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Aquí no hay excusas, hasta el miércoles próximo :)

PL.


	2. Ojos malditos

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con leve NaruSaku, y como bien dice es hurt/confort y me encantan los toques melancólico-detallistas.

**Quería agradecer el apoyo de Rukianeechan, AntoniaCifer, AkikoNara, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy (te escribo en cuanto tenga un segundo, gomen u.u). ¡GRACIAS!** aquí el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**2. Ojos malditos.**

* * *

Apenas habían pasado tres días desde que en la casa hubiera una boca más, si es que se podía considerar como tal. Hinata nunca obligaba a aquellos que entraron en la casa como esclavos a nada, sus palabras eran siempre las mismas para todos «Entre estos muros eres libre», pero pronto la dinámica entre ellos se convirtió en que para comer debían participar de las tareas básicas de la casa. Bien era cierto que por razones políticas y deseo propio de la dueña, Gaara no podía salir eso le excluía de realizar recados u otro tipo de actividades que implicaran relacionarse con los aldeanos; pero en realidad, desde que llegó, el hombre pelirrojo se limitaba a estar en su habitación o en patio de brazos cruzados con un aura amenazante que no dudaba en desplegar cuando alguno de ellos se le acercaba para instarle a trabajar. Quizá esa era la razón por la que esa mañana Hinata había hecho llamar a Naruto a la casa, aunque él parecía tan ajeno a la cuestión.

—El nuevo no me gusta en lo más mínimo —susurró Kiba sin dejar de afilar cuchillos, sentado en el porche que daba al patio, antes de levantar la hoja y observarla contra los rayos de sol, teniendo la excusa para desviar la mirada y clavarla sobre el intruso.

—¿Nuevo? —le preguntó curioso el rubio dándole la razónd e que ni él mismo sabía por qué estaba allí

Naruto inclinó la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, por supuesto que no recordaba que la heredera Hyuuga le dijera nada sobre algún nuevo esclavo en su casa lo cual era extraño, y, en ciertas, ocasiones podía desembocar en conflicto diplomático.

—Hinata-chan lo trajo antes de ayer. Está allí en el patio sentado como si fuera el señorito de todo esto, sin mover un maldito dedo —señaló con el cuchillo recién afilado a la sombra de uno de los cerezos del patio donde el hombre pelirrojo permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre las rodillas—. No me gusta para nada…

Pero el resto de la retahíla quedó en sus labios cuando vio el cambio en su rostro. Su mirada se había endurecido, y eso no era algo que sucediera a menudo, tenía razón al creer que no era de fiar. Naruto se levantó rápido y sacudió las ropas sin apartar la mirada del extraño.

—¡Gaara! —Exclamó sorprendiendo a Kiba.

No sólo porque la voz de su siempre contento acompañante, aquella vez era mucho más profunda y dura, más como la que usaba cuando daba órdenes al Consejo de la aldea; con algún otro matiz entre enfado y diversión, sí había un tono jocoso muy profundo como si la situación se tratara de una broma que sólo ellos dos entendieran. También había otra pregunta más importante, ¿cómo sabía Naruto el nombre del nuevo?

Debía ser una broma, así que hasta que la voz no caló completamente en su mente, no abrió los ojos, verdes como el mar, claros como si estuvieran congelados. Sí, eran fríos, eran unos ojos malditos desprovistos de toda humanidad, de todo sentimiento o confianza más propios de un demonio ansioso de muertes, sangres y mal que de una persona. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kiba y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Tal y como pensaba, no era de fiar, y la tonta de Hinata lo lleva a su casa sin más

—Naruto —susurró mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a los otros— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bajó la mirada hacia el chico de pelo castaño y medio sonrió al sentirle empequeñecer, si por el fuera, hubiera afilado aquellos cuchillos de otra manera, asegurándose que además cortaran toda carne deslizándose como si fuera mantequilla recién derretida.

—Eso es lo que yo tendría que preguntarte —Naruto cortó sus pensamientos conciente de la mirada que portaba Gaara, y con un gesto le indicó a Kiba que se fuera—. Pensé que estabas muerto. Es más, nadie cree que puedas estar vivo… ¿Cómo, Hinata?

—Este no es un sitio seguro para hablar —susurró el pelirrojo mirando de reojo hacia los lados, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la carcajada del otro.

Naruto no se caracterizaba por ser sutil, pero sí por ser cuidadoso con ciertos aspectos, y las cuestiones de Estado eran una de ellas. Una palmada tranquilizadora en su hombro y le invitó a sentarse a su lado para discutir más cómodamente toda la situación.

—Te equivocas —podía ver la sonrisa pintada en aquella cara de bobo que tenía, pero no se dejó llevar, aún no confiaba en aquella prisión.

De todas formas, todavía no había obtenido la respuesta que necesitaba de Naruto, qué hacía el señor de Konoha en la casucha de una niña mimada y rica, encima interaccionando con los esclavos y totalmente relajado. Y asegurándole que era un lugar seguro para hablar de políticas cuando más allá de las rejas de ese palacio en el que le tenían encerrado debían estar cociéndose todo tipo de intrigas posibles al saber que él, Sabaku no Gaara, seguía vivo y reducido a la condición de esclavo.

Durante un instante cerró los ojos pausando el tiempo y ordenando su pensamiento. No podía negar que esperaba, en algún momento de aquella degradante situación, encontrarse con Naruto, es más, supuso que sucedería tan pronto como se corriera la voz de que él, el señor de Suna, estaba allí. Ya fuera por amistad o por prevención Naruto iría a sacarlo de allí y en el mejor de los casos le ofrecería una alianza para devolverlo a su lugar. Sin embargo, en aquello había un «pero» desconcertante: Naruto no había llegado a la casa de la muñeca por habladurías, ni siquiera sabía antes de habérselo cruzado que él estaba vivo.

Gaara ensombreció el ceño, esperaba que Naruto no se aprovechara de ello, le conocía, pero nunca se podía estar completamente seguro de por dónde podría salir el rubio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Volvió a la cuestión, lo demás lo trataría poco a poco.

Con un gesto de la mano, Naruto le invitó a sentarse a su lado de nuevo en el suelo ambos.

—Ah —sonrió y se rascó la cabeza descuidadamente—, como ya te he dicho este es el sitio más seguro de toda Konoha, el único en el que confiaría para dejar a mi mujer y mi hijo.

—¿Hijo?

—Sí —asintió también con la cabeza cerrando los ojos—. Sakura-chan está embarazada de seis meses. ¡Ah, no puedo esperar más para verlo!

Tras el súbito estallido de felicidad en su voz, se aclaró la garganta para volver tras unos segundos a un tono serio, marcado incluso por una incipiente preocupación que sacó una mueca de satisfacción en Gaara.

—Gaara, qué haces tú aquí. Todos pensábamos que habías muerto en aquel ataque, el Consejo de Suna se encargó de que nos enterásemos, por supuesto… No es que no me alegre verte vivo, joder, creo que es la mejor noticia que me podrías haber dado, pero, ¿aquí…?

Como toda respuesta, Naruto sólo vio como Gaara se levantaba la manga derecha de la camiseta hasta mostrarle la marca que le habían forjado a fuego en el antebrazo.

El rubio no reprimió una palabrota al verlo, ya bastante familiarizado con aquella marca. Así que todo era tal cual lo estaba viviendo, Sabaku no Gaara, el asesino del desierto que llegó a lo más alto no estaba muerto, sino en la casa de Hinata Hyuuga, como si esclavo. Nadie podía negar que tenía un punto cómico, él sumido a los deseos de la pobre chica moribunda; pero no era el momento de adentrarse en aquel terreno, se sumió en un silencio tenso, pensando cómo formular su siguiente intranquilidad. Llevó la mano sobre su hombro, sujetándolo con fuerza, era una clara amenaza. A veces con el pelirrojo las acciones tenían más peso que las palabras en sí.

—No hagas nada que pueda romper nuestra amistad, Gaara. Confío en ti y sabes que siempre tendrás mi ayuda.

—Qué significa eso.

—Sé cómo eres y por lo que has pasado; y te entiendo, pero lo único que te puedo pedir por nuestra amistad —recalcó sin mirarle, Naruto nunca hablaba a alguien sin mirarle a los ojos—, no hagas nada que dañe a Hinata Hyuuga.

Resopló cansado de recibir siempre la misma amenaza sobre que no pusiera en peligro a aquella mujer. Como siguieran diciéndoselo, no contendría más las ganas que tenía de probar su sangre, como siguieran instándole a controlarse no dudaría en martarla lentamente mientras veía como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo entre gemidos y lágrimas. Sí, Gaara sonrió terroríficamente, estaba seguro que ella gritaría pidiéndole clemencia incluso pensó que intentaría sobornarle, todas las mujeres de alta cuna eran iguales.

—¿Qué podría hacer aparte de matarla? Yo soy el mayor peligro para ella y no veo que quieras sacarme de aquí—Otra vez dejó que el aire escapara entre sus dientes, esta vez sonó cómo una leve sonrisa sarcástica que enmascaraba su primera idea—. No me interesa mezclarme con la escoria. Sólo quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece.

Y era cierto, por mucho que le tentara la idea, tenía asuntos más urgentes a los que atender.

—Sólo quédate quiero, Gaara.

—¡Naruto! —La exclamación de la chica que acababa de abrir la puerta levantó la tensión del ambiente—. Mou, siempre andas por ahí perdido sin acordarte de nosotros.

—No es así, Sakura-chan —dijo con la voz más piadosa que encontró levantándose y abrazándola—. Ah, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo está Hinata-chan?

—Mejor, por lo menos ha comido algo sin vomitarlo, ya era hora—comentó casi enfadada mientras acariciaba su estómago, con la mirada llamó la atención del rubio sobre el otro hombre susurrando—. ¿Es el nuevo?

—Ah, lo siento Sakura-chan, se me había olvidado, Sabaku no Gaara, ella es mi esposa Sakura-chan, la mejor médico de la aldea.

Asintió posando su mirada con fuerza sobre la chica de cabellos rosa, ojos verdes y piel blanquecina que la sostuvo sin apenas pestañear.

—Pensé que el mejor médico de la aldea era Tsuande.

—Tsunade-shishio ya se ha retirado —contestó aséptica sin apartar la mirada.

Asintió con la cabeza, abrió la puerta y se marchó del porche de nuevo hacia su habitación.

—¿Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara? —Se volvió hacia Naruto enfadada e incrédula—. ¡Naruto eres un imbécil!

—Confío en él Sakura-chan.

—Pues yo no, y estamos hablando de la vida de Hinata —sus ojos verdes lanzaban chispas, él sabía muy bien lo que Hinata significaba para su mujer, qué diablos y para él mismo, pero no podía hacer nada—. Gaara es un asesino, Naruto, ¡bien podría incluso haberlo mandado el clan Hyuuga!

—Confío en él —apretó sus puños—. Mientras no salga de aquí, no habrá problemas.

—¡Shannaro! ¡Naruto abre los ojos! Los dos sabemos que esos ojos que tiene están gritando sangre —alzó el dedo y lo golpeó sin cuidado contra su pecho—. Hinata no aguantará una más, puede que incluso en la próxima crisis se vaya, no pienso tolerar que él…

—Sakura, cariño —puso su mano entre las suyas con suavidad, sus ojos se tranquilizaron y rozó su nariz contra la de ella buscando una sola posibilidad de que le escuchara—, confía en mí, yo confío en Gaara. Él no está aquí por orden del clan. Me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera sabe dónde está.

Se mordió el labio insegura, pero él la abrazó tranquilizándola. Sin saber, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y se abandonó al llanto mientras Naruto le chistaba al oído esperando que se calmara.

—¿Entonces…? —La pregunta quedó en el aire, Naruto sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

* * *

—Hinata-sama —el hombre frente a ella, de cabellos castaños largos y ojos que compartían por línea de sangre cogió la taza de té entre sus manos y dirigió su mirada a la mancha oscura casi invisible que había en el tatami al lado de la joven— veo que ha tenido otra de sus crisis.

—H-hai, Neji-nii-san —susurró sin levantar la vista incapaz de controlar el miedo—, pero no es por eso por lo que ha venido a verme…

—Tiene razón, Hianata-sama, he venido en nombre del clan para pedirle que transfiera su nueva… Adquisición —su voz más grave la hizo estremecer—. El Hiashi-sama no cree que usted necesite más mascotas en esta casa.

—¿Transfiera? ¿Mascotas? —Murmuró sin levantar la mirada dándole a entender que no comprendía su proposición, casi alarmándose—. Creo que no, que hay algún error…

—Hinata-sama, si una sola palabra de quien está aquí saliera de estas paredes estarías en peligro. Lo mejor sería sacarlo de aquí o hacer que el Consejo lo ejecute.

—Gracias por la preocupación, Neji-nii-san —hizo una corta reverencia, se compuso y observó la taza de té entre sus manos, luego por primera vez levantó la mirada y dejó que sus ojos penetraran en los del hombre con una voz compuesta y autoritaria—, pero no será necesario.

—Hinata —su voz amenazante volvió a bajar una octava, apenas un susurro que le hizo sentir escalofríos por su espalda trayendo recuerdos que no quería ver—, por tu propio bien… es un hombre _peligroso_.

—No. Si me disculpas estoy esperando para que me ayuden en el baño, Neji-nii-san.

Chascó la lengua y se levantó. Dio un paso hacia delante, tirando las tazas de té, con un solo pensamiento en sus acciones: alertar y conseguir llevarse el peligro de aquella casa. Se inclinó hasta que pudiera susurrar sin temor a ser escuchado por nada,

—Si comete un error, tú sufrirás las consecuencias, Hinata. Deberías deshacerte de él.

—Gracias por su visita, Neji-nii-san, mis recuerdos a mi padre y a mi hermana, por favor.

* * *

—Sus ojos dan miedo —susurró mientras añadía leña al horno.

—Dímelo a mí, le amenacé con que se comportara, como si fuera complicado y el muy cabrón sólo me dijo «eso no quiere decir que las cumplas» —para imitar el tono cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y arrugó la frente—. Además que son por su propio bien. Como ese capullo haga algo os juro que yo misma me encargo de matarle.

Mientras seguía amenazándole y soltando improperios contra el nuevo, la comida que picaba sufría su furia.

—De acuerdo, Tenten, de acuerdo, pero recuerda que eso es para Hinata-chan —Ino cogió con cuidado su brazo calmándola—, bueno, me voy a ver si le veo que es la nueva celebridad de la casa a ver si está bueno. Gaara se llama, ¿no?

—Ino —Sakura la miró desde su asiento en la mesa en la que estudiaba diferente hojas de té—, aléjate de él, no sé porqué Hinata le ha permitido venir, pero… No es de fiar.

—Naruto confía en él —susurró Kiba inseguro de entrometerse en aquella conversación.

—Conozco a Naruto como la palma de mi mano —dijo levantando la mirada de las hojas—, y puede que para él haya cambiado, pero para mí sigue siendo un peligroso asesino. En la medida de lo posible, quiero que esté lo más lejos posible de Hinata; Tenten, Kiba lo dejo en vuestras manos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —susurró Ino dándose por vencida—. Me voy a ayudar a Hina-chan con el baño y ver que ha dicho el maldito Hyuuga. ¡A veces no sé de qué lado está realmente! Desesperante.

—Toma Ino —Sakura el alcanzó un pequeño saco—, echa estas hiervas en la bañera, fortalecen la piel.

Por suerte, Ino no se encontró con Neji mientras iba hacia las habitaciones de Hinata: Cuando entró en su salón del té, la vio sumida en sus propios pensamientos, no es que Hinata fuera una persona charlatana, pero tampoco era triste. Siempre tenía una sonrisa preparada para cualquiera que fuera a verla, ya fuera alguien de su maldita familia, o acabara de sufrir una crisis. Era esa fuerza la que daba vida a esa prisión, y fuerza a todos aquellos que vivían dentro de ella olvidando que entraron siendo personas sin libertad compradas, pero incapaces de pensar así o tener algún tipo de reserva contra ella.

—Hinata-chan —susurró sentándose a su lado recogiendo las tazas de té—, es hora de tu baño.

—Ino-chan —levantó su mirada y algo dentro de su estómago le dijo que no le gustaba la determinación de sus ojos blancos—. Necesito hablar con Sabaku-san, ¿podrías decirle que venga, por favor?

—No. Primero tu baño.

—Ino-chan —la chica se levantó y dio unos pasos tímidos hacia la puerta ni siquiera necesitaba ordenar o cambiar el tono de voz—, estaré en el patio esperándole.

Antes de escuchar algún reproche, se volvió con una sonrisa desde la puerta, una sonrisa que le decía que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien.

—Hinata, no podemos exponerte a tanto peligro sin una buena razón.

—No pasará nada Ino-chan. Sabaku-san está aquí a pesar de que nadie más lo sabe porque confío en él, yo le confiaría mi vida si pudiera.

Con ello salió de la estancia y de su habitual pasillo. Con cuidado y pasos cortos sin separar su mano de la pared buscando un apoyo, abrió la cortina que separaba las dos zonas de la casa y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del patio. La abrió con algo de dificultad, notaba como su respiración era más pesada y necesitaba tomar más aire para poder continuar, a veces se odiaba por se tan débil, otras prefería agradecer que seguía viva. Dio unos pasos y se sentó en el porche. Una vez calmada, dejó que el aroma de la tierra, la humedad y las plantas entraran en su cuerpo, con una mano sentía el suelo rugoso de la madera que la rodeaba, la otra descansaba en su regazo quieta. Cerró los ojos y la brisa de la tarde pasó entre ella enfriando su sudor y moviendo sus cabellos. Era una sensación agradable tan real como artificial, anhelante de algo que no alcanzaría pero suficiente para recordarle cómo era el viento, para hacerla sentir que todavía estaba viva. El otoño tomaba fuerza a pesar de ser cálido, pronto llegaría el invierno y puede que no viviera lo suficiente para ver llegar la siguiente primavera, quizá ni siquiera las primeras nieves. Necesitaba sentirse viva para poder seguir disfrutando lo poco que le quedaba.

Ladeó la cabeza dejando que su cabellera se moviera acariciando el suelo y sus ojos tímidos se fijaron en la persona que acababa de entrar en su campo de visión. Sonrió a pesar de todo, a pesar de que le daba miedo, a pesar de que… ¿De qué? No importaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pensando en lo que le había dicho a Ino.

—Sabaku no Gaara —susurró volviendo a cerrar los ojos limpiando su mente. Notó como el hombre reaccionó levemente a su nombre sin moverse de su sitio—, por favor, siéntese, póngase cómodo, no tiene que temer nada mientras esté aquí.

—No temo a nada —su voz áspera pero severa, pero calmada y recogida. No pudo evitar sonreír, la voz de un verdadero Señor.

—No era mi intención molestarle —recogió las dos manos sobre su regazo esperándole.

Tras unos segundos en el que meditó las posibilidades, cumplió y se sentó a su lado. Ella volvió a girar la cabeza y miró directamente a sus ojos, a aquellos ojos del color del mar, del mar helado, rodeados de signos de cansancio. De signos de tormenta y oleaje furioso. Ojos de poder que habían visto y sufrido, pero que también querían llegar mucho más alto.

Ojos que la estremecieron despertando una sensación de ligereza desde su estómago hasta sus mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

...

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta el domingo próximo.

PL.


	3. Cantos oscuros de sirena

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con leve NaruSaku, y como bien dice es hurt/confort y me encantan los toques melancólico-detallistas.

**Mini-Notas:** Intentaré seguir con _Hijos del desierto_ lo antes posible, aparte de ese detalle, mínimo e inconexo con este fic, ¡FELICES FIESTAS!, nos veremos antes de año nuevo XD

**Quería agradecer el apoyo de RukiaNeechan, AkikoNara, MARE-1998, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, AntoniaCifer. You all spoil me too much :3 ¡GRACIAS a todos los que lo leéis!** Aquí el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**3. Cantos oscuros de sirena.**

* * *

Era obvio a sus ojos que no tenía que temer absolutamente nada de ella, pero aún así se sentía inquieto, alerta e incapaz de bajar la guardia.

Su voz, apenas un susurro quebradizo, frío, embaucador, envuelto en un aire de poder sinuoso, débil y peligrosa, se intentó convencer en algún momento. Aquella pequeña mujerzuela tan frágil al atardecer, sentada sobre la madera del porche, no podía olvidar que estaba encerrada y aislada del mundo por alguna razón; eso debía ser, le había llevado allí para que cumpliera alguna misión, aprovechándose de su famosa sed de sangre y de que estaba bajo su mando.

Una irónica mueca ensombreció su rostro, cuán equivocada estaba si cría que él iba a dejarse manejar, por nadie. Porque él, Sabaku no Gaara, no temía a nada, sino al contrario, allá dónde fuera, era el más temido.

Excepto en aquel momento, podía saberlo, y eso también era la razón por la que estaba alerta. Hyuuga Hinata desprendía un halo insoportable, tan tentador como la sangre, que llamaba su ser hacia ella en una sensación que nunca antes conoció.

—Sin embargo, yo sí tengo muchos miedos —su susurro le trajo de vuelta a aquella realidad, a una perdida conversación en la que se había visto obligado a participar porque _ella le había mandado llamar_—, pero estos miedos no me hacen más débil, tampoco más fuerte, sino que me recuerdan que sigo siendo humana.

Hinata se levantó posando los pies envueltos sobre la tierra húmeda del patio, fue un segundo desconcertante en el que ella le miró con una laguna de ayuda pintada en los orbes blancos, y saber razón cierta, Gaara dio un paso al frente, bajó a su altura y tomándola de la cintura la alzó hasta el suelo de madera.

Ella estaba sonrojada, seguramente por el esfuerzo, se repetía mientras intentaba en no pensar por qué había hecho aquello, aún sin apartar las manos de su escuálida cintura.

Gaara notó como sus puños se apretaron, sus nudillos blancos, y no evitó la sonrisa, hasta ella reconocía unos límites, luego cuando recuperó el aliento, volvió a emitir aquel canto de sirena sin sentido.

—También sé que no me queda mucho tiempo, y quiero darle el mejor uso. No para mí, sino para ellos; por lo que espero que no le atrapen ni le vean —sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron esta vez incapaz de apartarlos—. Su pueblo le necesita, Sabaku-san, evite esta guerra a toda costa, por favor. Y ahora, si no le importa soltarme, debo ir al baño.

Un leve sonrojo, por aquella pequeña información extra o por la delicada petición, adornaba sus pálidas mejillas. Retiró las manos lentamente, no queriendo parecer… asustado quizá, no, más bien pillado en alguna acción que no debía realizar.

Así que la pequeña mujer sí estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba fuera de su precioso palacio de cristal. Eso le llevaba a retomar un pensamiento, una pregunta que debía hacerle, ¿quién más sabía que él estaba vivo y allí?

Pero al cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba sus leves pasos alejarse, todo desapareció de su mente al aspirar el rastro de su aroma, por alguna extraña razón la sed de sangre de su demonio interior había desaparecido en una desconocida calma que le llenaba.

Hyuuga Hinata era un divertimento singular, pero sobre todo era un misterio asfixiante que le consumía, que absolutamente todos los habitantes de la casa se desvivían por proteger, y al que él estaba sometido. Chascó la lengua mientras se dejaba caer sobre la madera pensando.

Estaba harto que todo el mundo le mandara y le dijera que no hiciera ninguna tontería, precisamente no era conocido por ello. Sino por matar a sangre fría a todos sus enemigos. ¿Le estaba diciendo que no matara a la chica? Sería estúpido, hasta ella era consciente que dentro de poco moriría. Podía verlo en sus ojos, esa resignación a no ser dueño de uno mismo. Un reflejo de él mismo en el pasado.

El ruido a su alrededor se perdía, estaba solo. El sol comenzaba a ponerse, y sus palabras comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza: sus miedos le recordaban que era humana. Otra evidencia más de que él no lo era. Ni nunca lo había sido, pero entonces, ¿por qué creía que ella podía leerle tan bien? Un reflejo de él mismo en el pasado, se repitió cansado. ¿Por qué en aquel momento la ayudó? ¿la tocó? Y no pudo separar sus manos de ella.

—¿Sabaku-san? —Reconoció la voz como la esposa de Naruto y se giró, la vio estremecerse, al menos satisfecho de que seguía consiguiendo ese efecto entre los demás— la cena está servida, Hinata-chan insiste en esperar a que venga para comenzar.

Giró la cabeza hacia el patio, no le interesaba, y no pensaba ser cortés, demasiadas cuestiones sobre las que pensar que malgastar el tiempo en estupideces.

—Hinata necesita comer, por favor.

Gaara respiró el aire húmedo de la noche antes de la lluvia y se levantó.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró ronco ante la mujer que no se movía.

—Sólo… Sólo quédese en la sala, por favor —ella mantenía la cabeza gacha ante su presencia, sus hombros temblaban, demasiado consciente sobre él —. Ella se lo ha pedido.

Su cuerpo automáticamente reaccionó a esa frase, como aquella vez anterior, recordando sus ojos; y la siguió a través de los pasillos, a unos que hasta entonces no había visitado, estaban más allá de la zona de la dueña de la casa, y el papel que envolvía las paredes era de un fuerte color rojo cálido como la sangre, como el fuego. Levantó la mano pensando que quizá se quemaría al tocarlo.

—Por favor —Sakura le esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Asintió y entró. Allí en una mesa baja, había siete platos servidos, a la cabeza de la mesa estaba la joven, los dos asientos más cercanos estaban vacíos, en un lateral estaban Naruto y después la chica que le había amenazado cuando llegó; en el otro la chica rubia y el chico de pelo castaño, al que no le caía bien.

Hinata le señaló que se sentara a su derecha, mientras Sakura tomaba el sitio contrario junto a su marido.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, Sabaku-san —su voz seguía siendo quebradiza, vulnerable pero tranquilizadora, un bálsamo que caía sobre su corazón, una maldita sirena.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y esperó que todos comenzaran a comer. Observó, miró en rededor y olisqueó la comida, intranquilo ante el fantasma de un olor a sangre que seguía presente en la sala, pero nada en su interior reaccionaba ante ello. Sus ojos volvieron sobre ella y vio que no comía.

—¿Hay algo que no sea de su agrado, Sabaku-san? —Susurró cuando supo que la estaba mirando.

Se había inclinado un poco hacia él, ahora llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño adornado con algunos peines florales. Su largo cuello, de ese maravilloso color blanquecino quedaba completamente al descubierto, listo para él, notaba la pulsación de su sangre contra su piel y supo, algo en su interior, le aseguraba que el olor provenía de ella. Ese mismo algo, en su interior, se alteró notablemente ante esa indecente vista, aquel hermoso cuello, la clavícula fuertemente marcada, el oculto nacimiento de sus senos; no al olor de la sangre. Se sorprendió.

Sus manos seguían a ambos lados de su comida, pequeñas, pero de dedos largos y finos. Finos y suaves, supuso. Dedos que bien podían enterrarse en su cabello, que quizá debían sujetarse a su cuerpo, buscando su protección, sólo la de él.

—No —se obligó a contestar cerrando los ojos con un gruñido—, no tengo hambre.

—Ah, lo siento —era una exclamación espontánea y sus manos subieron rápidas a sus labios, a aquellos labios pequeños pero generosos de un suave color rojizo, como las cerezas—. No era mi intención molestarle, Sabaku-san.

—Estoy aquí porque su médico insistió en que debía comer y no lo haría a menos que yo estuviera presente —era una frase completa que gruñó, pero al fin y al cabo, una frase en la que demostraba cierta preocupación hacia otra persona.

El silencio envolvió la estancia, todos dejaron de comer, el único sonido, los palillos de Naruto que cayeron sobre el plato.

—¡Nunca nadie había sido capaz de sacar una frase tan larga de la boca de Gaara. Y menos una frase tan humana!

—Ah, lo siento, no era mi intención —susurró mientras un ligero rubor tomaba sus mejillas y se apresuró a coger los palillos y comenzar a comer.

Se preguntó si el olor a sangre se debía a que su piel era demasiado fina.

—¡Por los Dioses! —susurró Ino por lo bajo.

Una noche llena de sorpresas. Hinata comió todo lo que había en su plato sin levantar la mirada demasiado atemorizada por haber molestado a su invitado. Sin poder dejar de sentir el calor que inundaba su cara, sus orejas y su cuello. Pero tampoco la mirada de él. Ni la de Sakura, ni la de Ino.

—Muy bien, Hinata-chan, cuanto más comas mayor efecto tendrá la medicina. —ella asintió a las palabras de la médico mientras cogía la pastilla que le ofrecía y se la tomaba con un sorbo de agua. Para luego realizar una mueca infantil de desagrado.

—Hinata-chan —Naruto llamó la atención de todos—, quería que nos acompañaras hoy para preguntarte cómo te estabas adaptando a esta nueva vida, Gaara.

El interpelado tan sólo asintió, sentía la mirada severa de su amigo, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

—Sabaku-san— volvió a llamar su atención aquel canto horriblemente atractivo, no se había dado cuenta que las dos chicas estaban ahora a su lado y la ayudaban a ponerse de pie—, espero que su estancia sea placentera, pero por favor recuerde, que nadie le vea fuera de estas murallas. Confío en usted.

Él volvió a asentir con la cabeza y esperó que las chicas se fueran.

—Kiba, por favor —dijo Naruto en un gesto de la mano hacia la puerta.

—Sí, Hokage —recogió los platos—, Kazekage.

Gaara repitió el mismo gesto y miró a los ojos de Naruto y su esposa.

—Vaya, Hinata-chan es demasiado encantadora e inocente para su propio bien —susurró mientras se volvía hacia su mujer y acariciaba su estómago abultado—, demasiado buena también, espero que el pequeño llegue a conocerla.

—Yo también —susurró la mujer poniendo sus manos sobre las de su esposo, Gaara se sintió fuera de lugar, pero no podía irse—, pero no será posible.

—Todavía no ha muerto —permitió que sus labios murmuraran, quizá enfadados.

—No, tiene razón, Sabaku-san —contestó Sakura con tristeza.

Naruto besó la frente de su esposa y tras verla asentir levantó su manga izquierda mostrando la misma marca que él tenía en su brazo.

—Pero lo hará pronto, por ello quiero que esperes a que eso suceda antes de irte, Gaara, que no le des problema alguno y te contentes con agradecer esta oportunidad.

—Si me dices eso, no me quedará más remedio que matarla —le contestó sin sentimientos.

La mujer quedó paralizada mientras una lágrima bajaba inadvertida por su mejilla, las manos de Naruto se apretaron sobre la mesa y sus ojos se enfurecieron.

—No es esa la respuesta que esperaba, Gaara —respiró, no se acordaba lo difícil que era hablar con aquel hombre—. No matarás a esa chica porque le debes la vida, le debes más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Porque me prometiste que no volverías a matar a nadie por placer. Y no intentarás escapar mientras ella siga viva o te haré responsable de su muerte mientras yo siga vivo.

—No le debo nada a nadie. Puede que tu mujer —la miró rápidamente— y los demás sí, pero yo no le debo nada.

Tan pronto como dijo la última sílaba, notó un fuerte picazón en su mejilla izquierda y como quemaba. Luego llegó el ruido de un golpe, y recordó de pasada como aquella mujer había roto con su propio puño uno de los listones de madera del suelo en un golpe seco.

Levantó su mano a su mejilla, dolía. Y sino fuera la mujer de Naruto, estaría muerta.

—¡Cómo te atreves maldito capullo! ¿Es que no tienes respeto por los demás? ¿Pero qué te crees? ¡Hinata está arriesgando su vida por tu cuello y tú dices eso! ¿Es que no sabes dónde estás? ¿Es qué no sabes que significa Hyuuga? Maldito cabrón, Hyuuga significa…

—Sakura —la voz calmada de su marido paró a una completamente enrojecida de rabia Sakura que tenía las manos sobre la mesa y la cara cerca del agredido—, por favor, déjanos solos.

—Está bien —se levantó con mucha gracia y rodeó la mesa, pero antes de irse cogió al pelirrojo del cabello y movió violentamente su cabeza hacia un lado— hazle algo y te mato.

La suave sonrisa de Naruto mientras con sus manos intentaba calmar a un estoico Gaara mientras ella salía, fue lo único que hizo que no saltara en ese momento y matara a la mujer y futuro hijo de su amigo.

—Perdona a Sakura-chan, le debe mucho a Hinata-chan. Ella, yo, todos. Tú incluido —le señaló con el dedo.

Alzó las inexistentes cejas sin descruzar los brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que me querías contar?

—No, quiero que tú me cuentes qué haces aquí —sonrió—, y espero no tener que traer a Hinata-chan en pijama para que uses frases largas.

No había tenido segundas intenciones algunas, pero Gaara volvió a sentir aquel extraño movimiento interior. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos, buscando calmarse antes de hablar.

—Me tendieron una trampa. Pude escapar antes de la explosión. Supongo que me encontraron inconsciente o algo, me marcaron y me vendieron como esclavo. Ella me compró.

—Ah, ¿Hinata-chan te compró? ¿Cómo fue? —Notó como Gaara giraba la cabeza intentando no recordar.

Silencio, sopesaba qué importancia tendrían aquellas palabras, pero había un detalle que él mismo quería esclarecer, y suponía que Naruto podría ayudarle.

—Ella… Sabía quién era, pero no quien le acompañaba, ni nadie más. —susurró tras un largo rato de deliberación.

—Extraño, pensé que le había dicho a Hinata-chan que el Kazekage había muerto —susurró rascándose la barbilla, incapaz de ignorar el brillo en los ojos de su acompañante—. Ya ves, Hinata-chan no es una muñequita frágil en un palacio de cristal, como seguro habías pensado. Más bien es una «Viuda Negra». Siempre me pide que le ponga al corriente de la situación actual, es una pequeña muy curiosa que se interesó en ti desde el primer momento que te nombré, cuando todavía no eras Kazekage, sino un maldito asesino.

—¿Qué… —Se detuvo no sabía si quería saber o no la respuesta— qué enfermedad tiene?

—¡Ah, no! No, no, no —negó con la cabeza, una triste sonrisa en sus labios—, no es una enfermedad, son heridas internas, supongo que Hinata nació con un cuerpo débil, sólo es eso…

Se levantó y se acercó a la salida del comedor, no miró a Naruto, pero le escuchó decir,

—Gaara, déjate llevar. Acércate a ella permítele curarte, Hinata no te hará daño.

—Sí lo hará —susurró mientras su mano se aferraba a la puerta— ella morirá.

La suave risa del Hokage le hizo dudar, pero no se volvió a mirarle.

—Todos vamos a morir en algún momento.

No sabía si tenía que asentir o no, no sabía por qué su corazón dolía tras escuchar esa frase; sólo sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Pasó sus manos por sus cabellos y cerró los ojos. No entendía nada.

Hyuuga Hinata

Sus ojos blancos inseguros seguían moviéndole, tirando de algún hilo, contra su voluntad; sus cantos de sirena bellamente entonados le habían quitado el sentido. Pero lo peor era que no deseaba resistirse.

* * *

Cuando no podía dormir, siempre salía a escondidas a escuchar la noche, a respirar el olor de la tierra y observar la luna. Por desgracia, cada día el horrible fantasma del insomnio que le acechaba se hacía más pesado e insaciable con su mente; y sólo la paz de la noche ayudaba a aligerar la carga, sólo cuando se permitía olvidarse de todo, de ser fuerte y dejaba que su pensamiento volara.

Aquella noche no sería diferente, ataviada con la protectora bata de noche, se dejó caer sobre el suelo del porche, soltó sus cabellos del recogido nocturno y pasó sus dedos desenredado pequeños nudos en una lenta ceremonia de cuidado y mimo personal. Apoyó su espalda contra una de las columnas de madera y se permitió por primera vez palpar su costillar. Le seguía doliendo y eso era una mala señal porque la fecha volvía a acercarse. Suspiró y miró a la luna. ¿Por qué había traído a Gaara a su casa? Para evitar una guerra, para que Naruto le ayudara, para que no sufrieran más, para poder seguir viendo aquellos ojos fríos. Y sin darse cuenta sus manos subieron rápidas a cubrir sus labios y sus mejillas arreboladas, su pensamiento le había traicionado.

Había algo, desde que Naruto le habló por primera vez de él, que le intrigó, y luego cuando la posibilidad de conocerle se presentó ni ella ni él pudieron asistir a la boda, pero entonces, esa mañana… Pocas veces tenía permitido salir de casa, cuando esa mañana se le permitió, no dudó en acudir al mercado de esclavos… ¿Intuición? Se preguntó, sin apartar las manos de sus labios, pero allí le vio. Un hombre alto, delgado, apartado del resto, tenía la piel pálida y el cabello rojo como…

* * *

...

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta el próximo miércoles.

PL.


	4. Venganza

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con leve NaruSaku, y como bien dice es hurt/confort y me encantan los toques melancólico-detallistas.

**Mini-Notas:** Como algunos sabréis, ayer la página estaba de "vacaciones", así que hoy lo subo, de todas formas, la siguiente actualización será el domingo, pero el capítulo seis también lo subiré el jueves, que el miércoles es día uno y no seré persona ;)

**Quería agradecer el apoyo increíble de RukiaNeechan, Violetamonster, MARE-1998, Hydra Delphine, AntoniaCifer, isiiwhis. You all spoil me too much :3 ¡GRACIAS a todos los que lo leéis!**

* * *

**4. Venganza.**

* * *

_«Cabello rojo como la sangre, y un tatuaje que dice amor sobre su frente_».

Hinata recordó al instante las palabras de Naruto cuando le pidió que le describiera al extraño nuevo dirigente de Suna. Entonces, allí en el peor lugar posible, el mercado de esclavos, demasiado temprano que los niños corrieran por la calle, olvidado todo lo demás, Hinata tan sólo quería comprobar la corazonada buscando desesperada con los ojos aquella marca única. Impulsada por su sentido nada más, se acercó a la zona en la que los exhibían como mercancía cualquiera e incomprensiblemente le señaló en un gesto que le pedía que se acercara más, que saliera de las medias sombras que allí le escondían. Vio que sus ojos eran fríos, profundos y lastimados heridos en el orgullo más vengativo. Notó el cansancio de su rostro y la seriedad con la que lo enmascaraba. Estaba irritado, desorientado, y desplegando ese halo de poder que alguna vez le hubiera podido imaginar.

Estaba en lo cierto, era él. Imposible, pero aquel hombre recio y testarudo que la desafía con la mirada a pesar de haber cumplido la petición de acercarse a ella, era Sabaku no Gaara al que daban por muerto.

No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa y vio como algo dentro de sus ojos cambió, era… ¿Miedo? Desde ese momento Hinata comprendió la trascendencia de en un futuro ese mísero encuentro del destino podría desencadenar para todos, y resolvió que debía hacerle ver que tener miedo era bueno, incluso que podría ponerlo a su favor.

—Gaara, no deberías reflejar miedo en tus ojos, ni tienes nada que temer ahora —susurró acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa cálida involuntaria, pero que deseaba aliviar la carga de sus ojos, romper hasta su corazón sin importarle el pasado, sin pensar en un futuro, quizá demasiado ilusas.

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras, tan calladas para que sólo él las escuchara, tan calladas para que él las dejara penetrar en su piel y asimilara, y sin saber por qué su corazón lo permitió dando un latido más fuerte de lo normal. Se maldijo mentalmente, como cuando le embrujó para acercarse a ella. La vio marcharse y hablar con el mercader de esclavos, como otra persona se acercaba a ella por detrás con mala cara; luego como una bolsa de dinero, supuso, pasaba de mano en mano y alguien le empujaba por detrás hasta estar otra vez a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró, olía a cítricos, y a jazmín, a paz y antiséptico, pero entre todos esos aromas podía diferenciar en de ella el del líquido rojo más ansiado, sangre. Ese mismo maldito aroma que le inundó cuando le susurró esas odiosas palabras de miedo, leyéndole perfectamente.

Y ahí estaba, tan perfecta y delicada como todo momento había demostrado ser. Inocente y agradable, esa cubierta de muñeca de la que comenzó riéndose, que se impuso al terrible instinto que le alertaba que debía tener cuidado con ella, que debía matarla. O sería peligroso para él.

—¿Tampoco puede dormir, Sabaku-san? —no le miraba, sus ojos seguía sobre la luna menguante, la que emitía una luz que ella, su piel, parecía absorber por completo radiando un halo que la hacía ver intocable.

Inalcanzable.

De otro mundo.

Un imposible para un ser cómo él.

—No —gruñó apretando los puños, Gaara siempre conseguía lo que quisiera, por miedo de los demás, por su propio poder; y el premio de ese juego no iba a ser menos, a pesar de que sus rivales eran él mismo y ella.

Se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el porche, notaba el calor de sus piernas cerca de su cuerpo, y sabía que se había vuelto para observarle, no era una mirada intensa pero sabía también que la sangre había subido a sus mejillas, aquella pálidas mejillas finas y complejas, suaves, debían ser de tacto suave y cálido. Gaara se intentó convencer que aquella fijación se debía a que era un lugar dónde se acomodaba la sangre de la joven, y nada más.

Su suave voz le sacó de peleas internas sin sentido.

—¿Cómo es Suna, Kazekage-sama?

—Gaara.

—¿Perdón?

—Llámame Gaara, como la primera vez. —también era la primera vez que quería hablar, y se le hacía tan complicado, necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Cómo es Suna, Gaara? —repitió su pregunta, se volvió y la vio sonriendo, mirando al infinito, más sonrojada si fuera posible.

Y se recordó que ella a pesar de su apariencia, podía ser peligrosa, pero también tuvo el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a cerciorarse que quizá, era demasiado tarde ya para él. Desde horas antes, cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que ella muriera, interiormente estaba aceptando algo más que no comprendía. Gaara se tomó unos segundos antes de responder aquella pregunta.

—Es mi casa, el desierto. Arena que se extiende más allá de donde tus ojos pueden ver hasta fundirse con el cielo. Es caluroso y seco, es peligroso; pero justo. El desierto recompensa a aquellos que lo merecen.

—La naturaleza es sabia —le contestó ella, notaba melancolía en su voz—. Los humanos, no.

—¿Por qué me lo has preguntado?

—Curiosidad —su voz volvía a ser un suave murmullo.

La sintió moverse, se estaba acomodando hasta que se sentó a su lado, también enfrentando el patio, casi notaba como su hombro rozaba levemente con su brazo sorprendiéndole.

—Ser Hyuuga significa no tener libertad y vivir siempre atrapado en los deseos de los demás. Siento la actitud de Sakura-chan, por favor, yo me hago responsable de ella.

—Tu pareces tener cierta libertad —no quería demostrar que sentía curiosidad, por esas preguntas que no necesitó plantear, otra vez aquella horrible sensación de que era un hombre desnudo a sus ojos le sobrevino.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como la joven negaba con la cabeza y su cascada de cabellos se movía al compás. Se veía tan natural, no como cuando había más personas delante.

—Siempre quise viajar, Suna es un país con muchas leyendas y Naruto siempre me cuenta historias interesantes sobre sus viajes a tu tierra, Gaara.

—Cuando todo se arregle, podrás venir y verla con tus propios ojos. —las palabras abandonaron sus labios antes de que pudiera pensarlas, inconscientemente.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, su aroma se intensificó a su alrededor embriagándolo.

—Para entonces estaré muerta —volvió sus ojos hacia él, humedeció los labios esperando que las palabras llegaran a ellos —. Me gustaría hacerle una petición egoísta, Kazekage-sama. Dentro de dos días, vendrán a por mí, será el momento oportuno para escapar. Vaya a Suna y recupere su poder. Evite la guerra que está en ciernes, Naruto necesita su apoyo.

—Eso no es una petición egoísta, Hinata.

Podía notar la suave sonrisa que se abría paso entre sus labios dulces, esos que tanto comenzaban a atraerle. Y con una voz segura, cumplió lo que le había pedido.

—Por favor, cuando todo eso acabe, vengue mi muerte.

Si sentía que debía reprocharle algo a su petición, quedó escondido en su boca, aquellos ojos resignados le decían que no había un futuro diferente para ella. Esos mismo ojos encendieron su ira, el camino fácil era aceptar la lógica del destino; el camino difícil era hacerla querer seguir ahí. Pensaba que fue la irritación que su pasividad despertó, sí podría ser la única explicación para actuar por instinto.

Su brazo pasó por su pequeña cintura haciéndole sentir una corriente nueva mientras la otra mano enlazaba sus dedos en su mentón dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

—Primero tienes que morir —notó como su espalda se tensaba, sus suaves yemas ahora acariciaban su mejilla y el dulce olor a sangre le envolvía infectando todos sus poros, despertando a un nuevo demonio interno.

Ella asintió sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, y sus labios bajaron hasta rozar levemente los pétalos de rosa, su brazo en su cintura la acercó más a él grabando sus dedos en su piel, sus labios saboreando aquellas cerezas, pidiendo entrada a las puertas del cielo, acariciando la fina piel de su cuello mientras el pequeño puño de ella se aferraba sobre su corazón, la otra mano quedaba olvidada entre sus cabellos rojos. Olvidando el ayer y el mañana.

* * *

—Mou, Hinata-chan tienes que tener más cuidado —no la voz pero los dedos de Tenten contra uno de los hematomas de su cintura la trajo de nuevo a la realidad—, tienes la piel tan delicada que cualquier cosa se te nota.

—Lo siento—susurró apremiando a la otra chica para que terminara de ayudarla a vestirse.

—Muy bien, ahora te peinaré…

—¡No!—Y se llevó las manos a los labios tras la exclamación—. Quiero hacerlo yo hoy, Tenten-chan ya me has ayudado bastante, gracias.

La otra chica resopló y le tendió el peine.

—Está bien, está bien. Luego vendrá Sakura para ver cómo vas, mientras tanto, descansa —volvió a sonreír— ¿necesitas algo más?

Negó con la cabeza, todavía las manos sobre su regazo con el peine.

—Muchas gracias.

La puerta se cerró en silencio, y suspiró. El rubor hizo presa sus mejillas nada más recordar cómo había conseguido esos nuevos e inesperados hematomas, su mano subió hacia el cuello y palpó con cuidado, sabía que había un par más, por sus dedos cuando la abrazaba, pero otros eran fruto de sus labios.

Se estremeció al recordarlo, cerró los ojos saboreando la sensación del escalofrío, pero pronto la realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre ella. Sería un bonito recuerdo que llevarse de esta vida. Aunque Gaara pensara que todavía era posible escapar de aquello, Hinata parecía tener bastante claro cual era su destino escrito como Hyuuga.

Cogió las puntas de la cabellera todavía húmeda y comenzó a pasar el peine con suavidad, al día siguiente al anochecer vendrían y todo acabará. Él le había prometido que la vengaría, ese simplemente había sido el modo de sellar la promesa, tuvo la necesidad de mentirse a sí misma. Nada más que eso. Sobre todo porque él era Gaara, el estoico líder de Suna.

Una fría lágrima escapó de sus ojos recorriendo la mejilla hasta caer sobre la tela de su kimono. No era justo, pero ella era una Hyuuga.

* * *

—Se ha estado comportando algo extraña, muy ensimismada, haz algo Sakura chan —la voz de Tenten se colaba entre las paredes de papel hasta llegar a él en el patio—. Además tenía unas marcas extrañas en la cintura, puede que sus heridas hayan empeorado, y la maldita fecha se acerca.

¿Heridas? Recordaba haberla abrazado por la cintura, pero no se quejó, su ceño se frunció, eso era lo que no soportaba de ella, cómo se dejaba caer en sus manos sin ser consciente de todo lo que él podía hacerle. Confiando.

—No te preocupes, Tenten, déjalo en mis manos —no sabía qué impulso se apoderó de él la noche anterior, pero no quería olvidar el tacto de sus labios, ni su aroma.

Casi al mismo tiempo que la voz de Sakura desapareció, apareció la de su marido en el patio llamándole a él.

—Tenemos que hablar —Gaara asintió dándole a entender que le escuchaba—. Tu maldito consejo de viejos _chochos_ no quieren escucharme, y los míos siguen intentando convencerme para destrozar tu maldito país ahora que no tienen líder. Gaara, necesito hacer algo.

—Dos días —susurró sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Dos días? —Preguntó intrigado— ¿Dos días para qué?

—En dos días estaré al mando de Suna otra vez —levantó un brazo para evitar que su amigo comenzara de nuevo la misma charla—. Hin-… Hyuuga-san me ha dado permiso.

—No me importa,

—Creo que le he hecho daño.

Algo en su interior se agitó al decir las palabras, pero Naruto no se alteró, ni cambió su mirada. Decidió cambiar de tema, hacer otra pregunta que le intrigaba.

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer contra el clan?

Le cogió por sorpresa, cerró la boca al ver que ninguna respuesta clara se formulada, y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado, puso las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Hinata está pagando un alto precio para que a nadie le pase nada. No sólo a los que viven aquí, también por el resto de la aldea —golpeó con el puño el suelo imitando el gesto pasado de Sakura—. Es cruel, injusto. Horrible, pero tengo que girar la cara, y… no…

—Explícate.

—Hinata es la primera en la línea de sucesión del clan Hyuuga —ambos hombres levantaron la mirada hacia el tercero que se aproximaba, Kiba que miró con resentimiento a Gaara—. No me gustas, ni te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella.

Notó como el ambiente cambió, el frío se asentó, las miradas se fortalecieron. Naruto palmeó el suelo a su lado indicando a Kiba que se sentara; hasta que él no lo hizo, no habló.

—Así es, pero Hinata-chan tiene un cuerpo débil, no está casada y seguramente no sobreviva un parto o el embarazo. La segunda en la línea de sucesión es su hermana pequeña, Hanabi.

—La perfecta marioneta de papá —comentó Kiba—. La casaron hace unos meses con un alto señor de Kiri venido a menos. Hinata estuvo llorando un mes completo por ello. Y dicen que está embarazada.

Gaara elevó una ceja pidiendo que elaborara esa información para él incomprensible en matices y connotaciones.

—Exasperante —fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del chico. Naruto puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—Si Hinata sigue viva y se convierte en la nueva cabeza de clan, creen que no vivirá para dar un heredero y todo el clan pasará entonces a formar parte de la familia del marido. Los Hyuuga son demasiado orgullosos de sus apellidos y sus mierdas; mientras que si la heredera es la hermana pequeña ya pueden dar por sentado que mantendrán su línea de poder dentro del mismo clan. Hinata es una chica lista y no se lo ha puesto fácil en estos años.

—Que renuncie a su título —para Gaara era la opción más sencilla y fácil.

Naruto tenía tristeza en la mirada, culpa pintada en sus pupilas azules que no se atrevían a encontrarse con las suyas. Kiba maldijo a pleno pulmón fulminándole.

—Sakura tenía razón, no eres más que un cabrón insensato, ¿de verdad que eres Kazekage? Pues no tienes muchas luces.

—Kiba —fue toda la advertencia de Naruto—, puede que esta sea la casa de Hinata-chan pero tu sigues siendo un esclavo y yo el Hokage, así que vete.

Su cabeza dolida giró, se levantó y se marchó murmurando maldiciones.

—Supongo que yo tengo la culpa de que Hinata no pueda renunciar a su título—una sonrisa triste que intentaba ocultar, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Si soy Hokage es gracias a Hinata, si tengo a Sakura a mi lado es gracias a Hinata, si Sakura sigue viva y es la mejor médico de la aldea es gracias a Hinata —aquella sonrisa ya no era tímida, clara y profundamente desesperada—, si Konoha es una ciudad próspera, creo que es gracia a ella; si hay alguna solución a nuestra situación actual, también es gracias a Hinata.

—¿Qué pasa, la chica es una reencarnación de Buda?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! Hinata parece débil, pero es un animal político, te lo aseguro —cerró la boca y tomó una actitud pensativa antes de retomar la conversación—. Te contaba, sí, mi consejo de viejos _chochos_ está formado por un enviado de cada clan, normalmente eso es otro viejo _chocho_ que sólo jode en las reuniones familiares, pero los Hyuuga tienen la norma de que ese enviado sea el heredero. Así que cuando Hinata-chan cumplió la mayoría de edad, quince, la enviaron para cumplir las funciones de su clan. Los Hyuuga son poderosos, y cuando digo poderosos quiero decir que son el segundo poder de decisión, sólo detrás del Hokage, y con derecho a veto. Si un Hyuuga da el visto bueno, da igual si el resto está en contra.

—A dónde quieres llegar, no tengo todo el maldito día —reproche que Naruto se pasó por alto, comenzando a irritar al pelirrojo.

—Cuando Tsunade-baba me propuso como nuevo Hokage todos se negaron, pero Hinata dijo que sí y se tuvieron que tragar sus palabras. Y aquí estoy —levantó las manos a su alrededor—. Después vinieron los problemas de salud, por entonces nosotros también pensábamos que era una enfermedad, ya la has visto tan pálida, tan poca cosa, tan… tan… decidí que antes de las sesiones de consejo hablaría con ella en su casa para evitar que tuviera que desplazarse. Puesto que eran cuestiones de máxima seguridad obligué a los Hyuuga a hacer que Hinata viviera en unas dependencias diferentes en la que ella tendría todo el poder.

—Por qué—esa era la gran pregunta.

—Ella me lo pidió, me dijo:«sólo te pido una cosa Naruto-kun, sácame de aquí». Entonces supe que realmente el clan olía mal y Hinata-chan sufría. Te juro que intentó por todos los medios traerse a su hermana a vivir con ella pero era imposible, Hanabi no lo comprendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Me importa una—

—Hinata-chan quería mucho a la pequeña, ella la había criado —continuó pasando de largo de nuevo, él era el que quería saber sobre Hianta, ¿no? —. Todo continuó, yo no soy el más avispado del mundo pero podía ver que a veces estaba mejor y otras apenas se podía mover, lo achacaban a ciclos de la enfermedad y pedí a Tsunade-baba que viniera a verla. Por aquel entonces ellos ya estaban aquí y sabían qué era lo que realmente pasaba en la casa. Tsunade-baba me dijo que Hinata no sufría ningún tipo de enfermedad, que era cierto que su cuerpo era débil por naturaleza, pero eso no explicaba lo que le pasaba. No fue hasta la tercera visita que ella se lo contó, a cambio le hizo prometer que tomaría a Sakura como aprendiz…

El milimétrico gesto que hizo Gaara inclinándose hacia él y cómo se fruncía su ceño, indicó a Naruto que por su propio bien, le siguiera contando absolutamente todo lo que sabía sobre la pobre chica, que él en su libreta mental lo apuntaba y guardaba para esa _venganza._

* * *

...

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta el próximo domingo.

PL.


	5. Confianza

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con leve NaruSaku, y como bien dice es hurt/confort y me encantan los toques melancólico-detallistas.

**Mini-Notas:** El miércoles próximo es primero de enero... sinceramente, no creo que sea persona para revisar el capítulo, y desearía que vosotros lectores tampoco, como señal de bien acabar el año. Así que nos vemos el jueves. Muy feliz salida de año y mis mejores deseos para el que entra ^^

**Quería agradecer el apoyo increíble y la paciencia infinita de RukiaNeechan, Violetamonster, MARE-1998, Hydra Delphine, AntoniaCifer, dnizz, UruUru-chan. You all spoil me too much :3 ¡GRACIAS!**

* * *

**5. Confianza**

* * *

—Su familia la está matando —el ruido con forma de palabras escapó entre los dientes de un solo trago—. Lo que sea para que renuncie su derecho de heredera, o en el mejor de los casos simplemente muera. Si sobrevive durante la visita mensual que está obligada o a alguna de las malditas excusas que se inventa, si lo consigue, alguien la trae a que nosotros la curemos. La única persona que le queda leal en ese nido víboras y la lleva ayudando muchos años porque cree en ella.

La falta de respuestas en su interlocutor no era ninguna novedad, pero con el tiempo y la amistad se aprende a leer las diferentes señales de su rostro. El ceño, los labios, la mirada, incluso las mejillas más afiladas de lo habitual indicaban sin lugar a dudas que se estaba involucrando en aquella cuestión de lleno con seriedad y, quizá la parte más peligrosa, sed de sangre.

—Y tu presencia aquí no lo ha hecho más sencillo, han envenenado su comida varias veces, mandaron a Neji para te comprara cuando supieron quién eras —así que ellos no era los únicos consciente de que él seguía vivo, Gaara se apuntó mentalmente que tenía que preguntarle si serían capaces de comprometer la seguridad de Konoha—, afortunadamente no saben que es el doble espía de Hinata. Neji me pidió que viniera a ver al nuevo esclavo de «Hinata-sama. Gaara… ¿Gaara?

Ni con esa segunda llamada volvió a la conversación, sus ojos cerrados, su cara seria, su entrecejo fruncido, sus puños cerrados, sangre de dónde las uñas se habían clavado. Por su mente pasando todos los escenarios posibles, y repasando todos los métodos que conocía para asesinar sin dejar rastro. Tiempo atrás, cuando llego a Kazekage, prometió dejar esa vida atrás siempre y cuando su aldea no corriera peligro. Ahora, se intentaba convencer, era una de esas situaciones.

—¿Hay alguna manera de salir de ese círculo? —Negó con la cabeza.

—No sois tan diferentes, y los dos estáis en la misma situación, ninguno puede abandonar su puesto porque perderá todo lo que quiere.

De nuevo la voz de Naruto le trajo de vuelta a ese mismo comedor en el que minutos antes la graciosa presencia de aquella débil, fuerte, se corrigió mentalmente, mujer le había atrapado de una deliciosa manera.

—Si Hinata renuncia, el poder cae sobre Hanabi. Lo más lógico sería que ella también renunciara, influenciada por la hermana, y entonces, el liderato del clan sería para el hijo mayor del hermano del padre de Hinata, Neji, ¿me sigues? Eso sería lo mejor que podría ocurrir —el pelirrojo elevó una ceja interrogando qué es lo que pasaba entonces—. Hanabi. Su matrimonio es concertado, ese hombre al que la casaron sólo busca poder. No tiene nombre por sí mismo, renunció a su apellido por el del clan esperando el momento en que ella herede todo, puesto que ser el hombre del clan es tentador. Hinata nunca la dejaría sabiendo lo que le puede pasar...

Asintió comprendiendo las palabras de Naruto.

—Sólo hay que matar a dos personas, su padre y el marido chupasangre —en un gesto inconsciente relamió los labios, no parecía muy complicado, incluso estaba dispuesto a trabajar gratis.

—Quieto —el rubio cogió su brazo—. No tienes inmunidad, eres un esclavo, ¿por qué te crees que Hinata no te permite salir a la calle? En el momento que pongas un pie fuera de este muro, se van a lanzar contra ti. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella.

Volvió a asentir, la situación era demasiado complicada, pero tendría que haber una salida.

—Me dijo que mañana era el día apropiado.

—¿Apropiado para qué?

—Largarme.

—Mierda.

—¡Hinata! —El grito de Sakura llamó la atención de los dos hombres que salieron corriendo dirección su habitación.

Gaara más rápido que el Naruto, se adelantó en el recodo de la cortina y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Nunca había estado allí, nunca había pensado en ello pero en el momento que escuchó su nombre, algo hizo reacción en su cerebro y le hizo correr. Aquello era lo mismo que el día que la vio en el mercado de esclavos, le hizo acercarse a su petición sin oponer resistencia.

Un pequeño grito de la chica, y sus ojos se fijaron en la escena que se desplegaba en la habitación.

—Oh, el responsable sí ha aparecido —casi podía escuchar la nota humorística de la voz de mujer de Naruto.

Casi, si no fuera porque ella le tenía cautivo, sus ojos clavados en su pequeña forma, su pálida piel, visible bajo la única protección de seda translúcida que la dibujaba ante sus ojos. Su cabello largo esparcido por su espalda y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus manos se apretaban sobre sus pechos cerrando la bata con fuerza pero podía ver su línea, su pequeña cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos y sus pies expuestos ante él. Aquel perfume dulce de sangre le anulaba todos los sentidos una vez más. Irónicamente se mezclaba con el olor de su propia sangre y una incipiente hambre, por ella.

Le costó apartar la mirada, si no fuera por el hecho que detrás venía Naruto no hubiera cerrado nunca aquella visión.

Y justo después, pudo escuchar las carcajadas suaves de las dos mujeres acentuando su propia vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —gruñó amenazante.

* * *

—Oh Dioses Hinata-chan ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Muy callado te lo tenías, tú y el Kazekage… Ah, será una historia muy bonita para contar a los nietos, ¿no crees? —Y tan pronto como dijo las palabras quiso morderse la lengua.

La chica bajó la mano y acarició su vientre abultado.

—Será una historia bonita para contar a tus hijos, Sakura. No tan bonita como la tuya —sonrió, pero la tristeza seguía pintada.

—Yo lo evitaré, Hinata —ella negó con la cabeza—, Mírame, sé que lo haré, haré todo lo posible. Tú has hecho tanto por mí, siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado, Hinata por favor esto es lo único que puedo hacer, y tengo que hacerlo cueste lo que cueste, no te puedo perder… no puedo dejar que… yo también quiero que conozcas mi felicidad Hinata. Todavía te queda mucho por vivir, mucha gente por conocer, mucho, tanto…

—Sakura —cogió una de las batas más gruesas y se la echó por encima de los hombros escondiéndose en ella—. «Felicidad» es una palabra a la que tuve que negar la entrada hace años; pero no me arrepiento de nada, si no fuera por vosotros, no sólo habría muerto, sino… Quién sabe… Os debo tanto.

—Hinata —levantó la mirada, conocía bien aquel tono de la médico—, sólo tienes que decir una palabra, sólo tienes que renunciar.

Su mano subió a su mejilla.

—¿Qué crees que pasará con Naruto si lo hago? El Hokage no puede oponerse al consejo por completo, y si Neji ni yo estamos en el Consejo nunca tendrá el apoyo para seguir en su puesto. Y entonces no será solo Naruto y tú, también el resto de la aldea.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no más temas tristes —otra sonrisa, cogió sus manos entre las suyas y un brillo amenazante en sus ojos verdes—. Cuéntamelo todo, TO-DO.

Y el ver como las mejillas de la chica, el cuello y las orejas se coloreaban explotó en una carcajada.

—Oh Dioses, Hinata-chan ha sido tan precipitado, nadie se lo esperaba, nadie se lo hubiera imaginado… Tú y el Kazekage… ¡Espera! —su mirada se volvió seria pero el brillo de la malicia seguía pintado ellos—. Él… tú, ¿vosotros usasteis precauciones? Quiero decir Hinata, tu cuerpo no podría soportar un embarazo tal y… ¡Hinata!

Otra vez la puerta se volvió a abrir, otra vez Gaara estaba allí con su rostro serio.

—Pasa, pero cierra la puerta —dio unos pasos tímidos—. Vamos ven, cógela.

Su cara no presentaba ningún rasgo que delatara lo que pensaba, sus brazos se extendieron y cogieron el cuerpo liviano de la chica. Era la primera vez que la tenía entre sus brazos, tan cerca de su cuerpo, un contacto tan íntimo que no quería, no podía alejarla de él, quería seguir sintiendo aquel nuevo calor que hacía que su corazón latiera.

—No tienes que preocuparte, sólo se ha desmayado— abrió la hoja del _futon_ indicándole que la dejara allí—, creo que me he pasado un poco.

Tras depositarla dentro, Sakura cerró las sábanas sobre ella y miró intensamente a Gaara, bajó la cabeza

—Espero que aceptes mis disculpas, Kazekage-sama. No pensé que usted pudiera cambiar —Sakura seguía mirando el rostro de Hinata y acarició sus mejillas—. He traicionado a Hinata al no confiar en ella. También quería advertirle,

El chico pelirrojo levantó la mirada seria y la clavó sobre Sakura, que ahora le miraba a esos ojos inhumanos paralizándola.

¿Qué le había dado ese valor para hablar de tal manera con aquel hombre? Ah, sí, la vida de su amiga, eso era. Pero ahora no se veía capacitada para hacerlo. Por los Dioses, Sakura, se decía mentalmente, eres médico y tan sólo estás cuidando de la salud de tus pacientes. Así pues tomó una honda bocanada de aire y con sus ojos más furiosos le enfrentó.

—No más sexo, punto —y luego se sintió desfallecer.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho a ella el día que le conoció que le diría esas palabras al Kazekage? Se hubiera reído en su cara. También se hubiera reído de quien le dijera que ese hombre tendría sentimientos por su querida Hinata, y más que ella los correspondía.

Acarició los cabellos de la joven con cuidado, dejando su cuello visible al chico.

—¿Ves lo que le has hecho? Y por los Dioses, todavía tiene los pulmones y las costillas dañadas, podías haber sido algo menos posesivo, nadie se la va a llevar.

—No me he acostado con ella. Todavía —y aquella palabra le cortó toda la respiración y borró de su mente todo lo que tenía pensado decirle sobre lo que le haría si la hacía llorar—. Si sigue viva.

Todo se esfumó para que la realidad entrara en su mente y bajara la cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

La Muerte. La única que podría llevársela sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Gaara, ¿crees que puedes escapar con ella esta noche? —¿Era un ruego, una petición o…? No le importaba, sólo quería que le dijera que sí, que lo haría y que nunca más permitiría que nada le pasara a Hinata.

Se asustó al notar los brazos de su marido sobre su cintura, y su cara acariciando sus mejillas. El suave beso que llegó después, y la acostumbrada mano sobre su vientre.

—Sakura, no pongas más presión sobre el chico —susurró en su oído—. Deberíamos dejarles solos.

Asintió, la ayudó a levantarse y salieron de la habitación.

Esperó hasta estar en el patio para aferrarse con fuerza a su única persona viva y llorar desconsoladamente sobre su hombro.

—¿Por qué… Por qué? ¿Naruto, por qué parece que estamos llorando su muerte? ¿Por qué parece que está muerta… Por qué? —Mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo le chistaba a su oído y daba pequeñas palmadas en su espalda—. Realmente me siento como si la hubiera traicionado, ella confía en él… Pero…

—Tranquila Sakura, no pasa nada… Todo irá bien —palabras sin sentido porque ambos sabían que sí pasaba algo importante, que nada iba a ser como antes y el futuro era oscuro—. Gaara y yo hemos hablado.

Quizá esas últimas palabras sí fueron reales, y el revestimiento de esperanza que llevaban durara lo suficiente. Levantó la mirada sin querer despegarse, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Pero tendrás que desaparecer durante un tiempo de mi lado —sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas—, tú, Ino y Kiba. A Tenten no le va a pasar nada si se queda y ayudará a Hinata. Ellos ya lo saben, Gaara se lo contará cuando se despierte, prepárate, cuando estén listos saldremos de esta casa y os dirigiréis a la casa de Tsunade-baba, cuéntale todo lo que ha pasado cuando llegues.

—¿Pero qué es lo…? —Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la besó, los otros dos ya estaban allí en el porche preparados para desaparecer—. Será mejor si no lo sabes, tan sólo confían en mí y en Gaara. Confía en nosotros.

—¿Por qué ahora sí, Naruto? —Una sola palabra fue la respuesta.

—Gaara.

Asintió, y los tres salieron envueltos por la noche de la casa primero, del pueblo después poniendo en marcha la única vía a la esperanza que nunca creyeron posible, pero justo quien menos esperaba se había convertido en la pieza clave de un plan imposible.

* * *

No, no era el miedo de romperla sino de mancharla. Sus dedos se detuvieron a medio camino de su nívea piel que tanto le atraía, respirando indecentemente esa esencia natural tan tóxica. Tanto tiempo luchando contra el hecho de que había sido una máquina de matar en manos de unos hombres poderosos, para ahora desear convertirse en ello. Tanto tiempo negando que era un monstruo sin sentimientos que tan sólo desea ver sangre; para ahora, desear serlo. Un monstruo que con sangre fría pudiera exterminar toda la fuente de miedo y dolor de su pequeña.

Pero entonces recuerda que ella le dijo que porque tenía miedo era humana.

Él también tenía miedo ahora, sentía cierta congoja de perderla. Una sensación de vacío, de dolor, de desesperanza que se colgaba de su corazón apretándolo, rompiéndolo, machacándolo sin dejarle hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿Era eso ser humano?

Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de incluso matar para protegerla? ¿Por qué creía que estaba bien que ese demonio interior sediento de sangre tomara posesión de su mente si con ello conseguía matar a todos los que le habían hecho daño a ella?

—¿Por qué siento esto? —Susurró mientras ahora sí, sus yemas trazaban pequeños círculos por sus suaves mejillas puras como la nieve—. Despierta Hinata, respóndeme.

Y como si las palabras de un hechizo se tratara, sus párpados comenzaron a moverse, poco a poco, inseguros, con sus ojos bailando entre la habitación hasta posarse sobre los suyos y sonrojarse. Notaba sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, sacó una de las manos de debajo de las sábanas y cogió su la suya notando su frialdad. Sin apartar la mirada, dejó que sus dedos trazaran sus labios para luego besar cada una de las yemas.

—¿Qué es lo que te atormenta, Gaara? —Escuchar su susurro era como clavar otro puñal más entre sus muchas dudas, pero allí estaba viva y dulce sólo para él, llamándole.

—Tengo miedo, Hinata —le devolvió el susurro tras unos segundos incomprensibles.

Ella alzó su mano hasta acariciar su mentón, él había agachado la cabeza para complacerla, tras sus leves caricias, cogió su mano y repitió el gesto. Besó con cuidado las cinco yemas de su mano derecha. Sus ojos ya no tenían esa barrera de hielo, no cuando la miraba, no cuando se creía conocerla un poco mejor.

—Naruto me ha contado la situación —ella sonrió, ¿por qué sólo tenía sonrisas para él? Eso también le asustaba.

Las siguientes palabras, no sabía cómo decirlas, cómo explicarle el plan, cómo convencerla sin que ella también se asustara, cómo hacerle aceptar que debía dejarle actuar tal y como era. Bajó hasta rozar sus labios, un casto beso.

Sus dedos dibujaron sus mejillas una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa, Gaara? —Veía el miedo, la incertidumbre y el peligro girar en sus ojos de manera tan clara que se sorprendió.

—¿Me confiarías tu vida, Hinata?

Ella asintió, no se lo pensó, y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena, por qué te entregas a mí sin pensarlo dos veces, Hinata? Sabes quién soy, quien fui…

—Porque confío en ti —otra sonrisa, subió su mano hasta acariciar sus cabellos, pero sus ojos le decía que no era una respuesta completa—. La confianza también es una característica de los humanos. Gaara, el miedo es bueno, puede ser bueno. Un buen consejero, un motivo, una fuente de valor; no lo alejes de ti ni lo imagines en cada esquina. No dejes que tus inseguridades ganen, porque tú eres fuerte.

—Perdóname, Hinata —se agachó y susurró en su oído unas cortas palabras.

Vio como su rostro cambiaba y se enfurecía, pero al poner su mano sobre su frente se relajó, en ese instante, solo entonces esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sólo para ella.

Se levantó.

—Gaara —sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero seguía viendo su sonrisa—, muchas gracias.

Asintió y salió de la habitación. En la cocina Tenten le comunicó que el resto ya habían partido.

No seguro de saber decir palabra alguna, movió el cuello en su dirección interrogándola.

—Neji me cuidará, no tienes que preocuparte —asintió.

* * *

Volvió a llevarse sus dedos a la sien intentado aplacar el imposible dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba a cada bocanada de aire que daba. Como cada mes, la habían sacado haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta de su casa, no preguntaron dónde tenía escondido a los esclavos, ya lo harían más adelante. Y otra vez estaba encerrada en aquella habitación en la que se había criado y a la que tantas memorias dolorosas tenía unida.

Una de ellas, la muerte de su madre.

Cerró los ojos antes de continuar el torrente de pensamientos y el dolor de cabeza de intensificó.

—Hyuuga-sama, déjeme ayudarla —Tenten estaba con la cabeza gacha sujetando la capa exterior de su ropa.

Se dejó arropar por ella mientras escuchaba sus palabras de ánimo, no podía llorar o destrozaría el gran trabajo que habían llevado a cabo.

—Necesito ver a mi hermana —susurró al sentir la presencia de su primo entrar en la habitación.

—Veré que puedo hacer, Hinata-sama —una suave mirada a Tenten que sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de salir.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y salieron hacia la planta principal en la que se encontraban todas las estancias públicas. Recordaba cada pintura, cada cuatro, cada detalle de las paredes, de los muebles de aquella casa a pesar de los setenta y ocho pasillos que tenía y de las ciento cuarenta y tres habitaciones habitables. Uno y todos, de los detalles de aquella casa en la que nació, en la que creció y a la que en algún momento se sintió pertenecer.

Pero ya no era así, todo había acabado. No ya, sino cuando años atrás pasó a ser oficialmente la heredera no deseada del clan.

La cabeza gacha, dejando su cuello blanco expuesto, y luciendo con descaro las leves marcas que Gaara le dejó, no se sentía tan indefensa y se estremeció al saber que era por ellas, de algún modo la conectaban a él. Y eso le daba la confianza suficiente para seguir con el plan, o simplemente con su orden.

* * *

...

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta el próximo año.

PL.


	6. Ilusión

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con leve NaruSaku, y como bien dice es hurt/confort y me encantan los toques melancólico-detallistas.

**Mini-Notas:** El siguiente es el último capítulo (más el epílogo).

**Quería agradecer el apoyo de RukiaNeechan, Violetamonster, MARE-1998, Hydra Delphine, AntoniaCifer, AkikoNara, Oleie. **

* * *

**6. Ilusión**

* * *

Antes de llegar al conocido comedor familiar donde todo se decidiría, Neji la esperaba delante de otra puerta en su camino, con una sonrisa escondida bajo su seriedad que le daba cierta ligereza, al menos por ahora, parecía que todo el plan iba desarrollándose según lo previsto.

Hinata se detuvo y le devolvió la sonrisa deseosa de escuchar la resolución. Estaba segura que Neji había jugado con todas las cartas que manejaban, desde la pena hasta el opaco poder que tenía él y ella. La «Viuda Negra» recordó en un parpadeo que era como la conocían entre sus familiares; no porque se hubiera llevado silenciosamente la vida de los no existentes maridos o prometidos; sino porque no tenía nada que perder después de haberlo perdido todo, pero mucho que ganar con su sacrificio hacia sus creencias. Y justo ahora comenzaba la misión por la que su vida tendría sentido y estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta su último aliento por que fuera una completa victoria.

—Su padre le ha concedido su «deseo» Hinata-sama —abrió la puerta y ella entró tras una corta reverencia en agradecimiento.

Era la Sala de las Aves, a veces admiraba el sentido del humor de su padre. Sin levantar la mirada del tatami inmaculado, recordaba todas y cada una de las acuarelas de pequeños pájaros que colgaban de las paredes, cerró los ojos y se sentó en medio del espacio, el lugar que a ella le pertenecía por jerarquía. Notó que enfrente estaba su hermana, pero no estaban solas.

Hinata levantó la mirada furiosa y la clavó sobre aquel hombre que sonreía autosuficiente sin dejar de mirarla.

—He solicitado hablar con mi hermana, a solas —a pesar de ser una orden, la melodía de su susurro no despertaba ningún tipo de intimidación en su interpelado.

—Es mi mujer y no pienso dejarla sola.

—Soy la Heredera del Clan y no acepto que nadie me desafíe. Menos escoria como tú—ahora sí se notaba el veneno deslizarse por su lengua a pesar de que su postura, sus labios, su voz apenas habían cambiado. Hinata no había elevado la mirada, pero no lo necesitaba.

—Por ahora —le escuchó susurrar cuando salió de la habitación.

Silencio, silencio incómodo en el que Hinata estudiaba a su hermana, la veía fijar sus ojos muertos sobre ella y como poco a poco se abandonaba al llanto. Como las lágrimas caían sin dejar muestra por sus mejillas, como sus ojos le enseñaban el dolor infinito y su cuerpo temblaba.

¿Cuánto había cambiado la niña desafiante y altanera que ella misma crió hasta convertirse en un pequeño y triste cordero?

Sus manos se aferraron con miedo a su estómago, y Hinata se acercó hasta abrazarla. Dejó que su hermana llorara sobre su hombro, mojando su kimono sin murmurar ninguna palabra. Pequeños gemidos de dolor, sus puños abandonaron su estómago para aferrar la espalda de la mayor, Hinata también apretó su abrazo dándole el único calor y apoyo que podía en ese momento. Cada segundo más segura de qué iba a hacer, olvidándose de toda la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su difuso futuro, pero segura de ello.

—Hanabi, quiero que me escuches y me escuches bien —murmuró cuando vio que sus sollozos descendían—. Quiero que confíes en mí, dime, ¿confías en mí?

Dejó que su cabeza se levantara de su hombro hasta verla asentir sin dejar de temblar, la tomó por los hombros instándole una fuerza inexistente, o al menos ese calor familiar y tranquilizador que tanto necesitaba para que escuchara sus palabras y las recordara. Después volvió a abrazarla y continuó susurrando en su oído. Allí las paredes tenían oídos no deseados.

—Muy bien pequeña. Esta noche voy a renunciar a mi puesto en el clan —notó como los espasmos del llanto volvían y como se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuerpo, palmeó su espalda con cuidado para calmarla antes de proseguir—. Todo irá bien. Quiero que confíes plenamente en Neji-nii-san, y hagas todo lo que él te diga, ¿de acuerdo, lo harás?

—Sí —susurró mientras con sus pequeñas manos se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Muy bien, tienes que hacerlo, por ti y por el bebé —sonrió llevando su mano al vientre de su hermana pequeña.

Sorprendida con la acción asintió sin darse cuenta.

—Tengo que terminar con los asuntos pendientes, pero todo saldrá bien.

—¿A dónde irás, hermana? — Hinata sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos.

—No te preocupes por nada, me encargaré de todo. Todo saldrá bien y ya no habrá que vivir en este quimérico paraíso de poder.

Se levantó con la gracia de la práctica de años y salió de la estancia, suspiró antes de susurrar a Neji si podía dejarla descansar un segundo antes de entrar al comedor. No disponían de ese precioso tiempo, pero al menos sí del suficiente que el recorrido más largo a través de aquellos interminables pasillos podría darle. Durante ese paseo pudo decirle que Hanabi jugaría de su parte y ponerle al tanto de la «buena nueva» que, de ningún modo interfería con el plan, sino se convertía en un motivo más.

Cuando no pudo alargar más el tiempo se detuvieron ante la puerta del comedor principal. Tomó aire olvidando cómo su torso dolía por las heridas aún sin curar, miró a Neji y asintió. La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe en el silencio y Hinata entró con la cabeza gacha, con sus manos juntas, con sus pasos cortos y sus ropas húmedas en el hombro izquierdo. Y con los besos de Gaara bien visibles.

Se sentó a la derecha de su padre tras una corta reverencia y siguió mirando su bandeja de comida vacía. Aquella pantomima comenzaría cuando todos hubieran tomado su posición.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Se encuentra indispuesta por el embarazo, padre, llegará cuando esté presentable.

Segundos más tarde en un silencio incómodo, Hanabi entró, con su corta reverencia y tomó el asiento al lado de su marido, con los ojos rojos y todavía torpe por el llanto, con una mirada fugaz agradecida de la escusa que expusiera para que su padre no dijera nada.

La cena como siempre en esa maldita casa, recordó Hinata, transcurrió en silencio, sin el sonido de platos moviéndose, sin el sonido de los cubiertos, ni de masticar, ni de la seda moviéndose. Era un silencio tan espeso que caía entre todos los integrantes del clan presente. El silencio que acompañaba a los entierros.

Un silencio que en su pequeña jaula no existía, y quizá, lo único que no le gustaba de Gaara.

Cuando, en silencio todavía, en ese maldito silencio, acordaron que la cena había terminado se retiraron todos excepto las tres personas de la cabeza del clan y el marido de la pequeña. Antes de que se fueran, Hiashi hizo gestos con la cabeza a algunos de los más jóvenes, que sin lugar a duda, serían los encargados de destrozar el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata esa noche. No sonrió exteriormente pero dentro estaba que gritaba de rabia. Todo eso había acabado.

—Padre —comenzó la conversación, eso llamó la atención de todos—, mi salud ha empeorado mucho en estos últimos días.

Tan solo esas palabras acompañadas de un gesto inocente en el que se llevó los dedos hacia el cuello, buscando confianza, intentando engañarle, con ello debilitó la barrera fría de Hiashi, al mismo tiempo que buscaba tiempo y añadía teatralidad a su cometido, tenía que ser perfecto.

—He desarrollado una fase nueva de la enfermedad, unas manchas peligrosas aparecen si me someto a grandes presiones, acompañada de mareos y otros agotadores síntomas poco agradables.

Su voz seguía siendo el arrullo del viento, como un pequeño pájaro piando en la lejanía, los ojos impasibles del cabeza de clan miraban al infinito y el marido de su hermana sólo aumentaba la sonrisa. Podía ver de nuevo el llanto en los ojos de Hanabi que tras otra fugaz mirada los aplacó. De ningún modo se podía permitir el más leve error, y ella le había prometido su confianza.

—¿Cree usted que deba descansar y aliviar mis hombros de la pesada carga de representar al clan, querido padre?

La representación seguía su curso como ambos quería, en un nuevo silencio que esperó dejando que la pregunta impregnara cada uno de sus poros antes de girar la cabeza y clavar aquellos ojos de halcón sobre ella sometiéndola a un doloroso escrutinio que no deseaba.

—Lo primero es tu salud, hija —fueron sus palabras.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento y tras volver a sentarse enfrente del patriarca, hizo una reverencia hasta tocar con la frente el suelo.

—Por favor acepte mi renuncia al apellido de la familia.

—Lo acepto.

Y como si aquella frase no la hubiera atravesado, como si no fuera la única orden que no esperaba escuchar nunca, con aquella gracia que la experiencia otorga enmascarando todo su rostro se levantó. Hinata volvió a hacer una reverencia y salió del comedor sin dedicarle una última mirada.

El pajarillo había conseguido salir de su jaula. Se había desprendido del espejismo de libertad en la que hasta entonces había tenido que vivir. Era curioso como el llanto, a medio camino entre feliz y apesumbrado, apretaba su herido costillar inundándola para bien, y para mal. Ahora sí era libre, ahora sí tenía alas que poder abrir, ahora había recuperado la capacidad de volar. Justo ahora que su corazón se apagaba y su cuerpo se consumía.

¿Podría al menos verle una vez más antes de morir?

Neji la contemplaba, veía como la manga de su kimono ahogaba las lágrimas de aquellos ojos blancos y los gemidos de rabia.

No, tenía que dejar de actuar como una niña.

—Ahora no es el momento, Hinata-sama debemos irnos —cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

Su mano acarició la superficie de la mesa tan familiar durante su vida, tan distante en el tiempo ahora. Volvió la mirada hacia el patio de la casa, tan conocido, tan desconocido, tan lejano en sus recuerdos, pero ahora el único refugio que quedaba mientras Hinata sufría haciendo que todo fuera posible a costa de su vida. Notó dolor y una sensación cálida en su labio, no se había dado cuenta que se había mordido. Tampoco que las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos, Ino a su lado no parecía estar mejor que ella. Dos noches sin dormir le estaban pasando factura. SI no fuera por los sedantes que le suministraban a escondidas, ella estaría igual.

—Está bien —su maestra acababa de entrar con una bandeja de té, amén de su propio plato de sake.

La voz autoritaria la hizo sonreír, Tsunade-shishio era una mujer muy fuerte, su punto de referencia.

Sirvió las tres tazas de té y se acomodó a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

—Sé que no has venido a presumir de barriga —aquella mirada severa—. Naruto me ha nombrado al asesino de Suna de pasada y aquí hay demasiadas almas en juego.

—Kazekage —susurró Sakura—; Kazekage, no el asesino de Suna.

—Ya era hora que alguien comenzara a reconocer todo lo que ha hecho —golpeó el puño contra la mesa asustando a los tres y suspiró—. Dime Sakura, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Hinata-chan trajo al Kazekage a casa— no sabía bien como continuar, ni siquiera ella aún estaba segura de que pasó ni pasaría.

—Sabaku no Gaara… Se dice que murió en un accidente en Suna, parece ser que en realidad era un atentado confabulado por su Consejo para librarse de él —dejó escapar una media sonrisa—es un maldito crio con el ego del tamaño de su país, te aseguro que más de una vez tuve ganas de hacer lo mismo, es un dolor en el culo; buen negociante, que ha hecho lo imposible para que le respeten como Kazekage, y que no le teman por lo que tiempo atrás le obligaron a hacer.

—¿Entonces era verdad? —Ino susurró dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. Cabía la posibilidad de que los Hyuuga le hubieran contratado para…

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—También tiene la marca. Naruto me dijo que Hinata lo compró… He roto la confianza que Hinata en mí.

—Sakura, querida —la voz de Tsunade no la hizo salir de su ensueño—, llevas diciendo eso mismo desde que llegaste, no infravalores la unión que hay entre tú y esa chica. Hinata nunca dejará de asombrarme y sabe valorar lo que realmente importa, así que no la deshonres con esas palabras.

Las miradas interrogantes tuvieron que esperar a que ella encontrara la fuerza para hablar, era irónico como todos los que se cruzaban en su camino se sentían en deuda con ella.

—Aún me acuerdo cuando entró por primera vez al Consejo —no evitó la sonrisa—, ávida de conocimiento, lista para aprender lo que fuera. Nadie la tomaba en cuenta, aunque fuera la heredera de Hyuuga. Cuando se lo pregunté, cuando le dije que tenía que hacerse respetar, ella ya lo sabía, lo que iban a hacer. Siempre sonriendo, me pregunto si ya por entonces la estaban extorsionando.

—Tsunade-sama —la voz de Ino rompió el relato de manera incómoda, pero su mirada era cálida lo que la ayudaba a seguir hablando—, Hinata-chan… No tiene cicatrices…

—Eso es porque saben cómo presionarte hasta el punto de morir pero no dejar marcas. Si hubiera cicatrices, señales que no se puedan borrar toda la aldea sabría qué es lo que pasa y el prestigio y honor del clan decaería. Son tan fáciles de leer esos malditos ojos vueltos.

Otro silencio incómodo.

—Pero no hemos venido a hablar de Hinata, sino de por qué estáis aquí.

—Hinata va a renunciar a su cargo —era la primera vez que Kiba decía algo. La tensión fría se respiraba—. Por lo que… Sí vamos a hablar de ella.

—Bueno… ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara en esto, entonces?

—Gaara va a matar a la cabeza y al marido de Hanabi para que Neji pueda hacerse con el control —la voz de Kiba era un susurro incómodo.

—¿Y por qué Gaara iba a hacer algo que odia? —Aunque sus ojos no lo dijeran, aunque sus palabras fueran vacías, Sakura sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella con cierto tono de curiosidad y malicia.

Esa malicia que su profesora siempre tenía cuando le preguntaba por cómo iba su relación con Naruto o cuando le hablaba de su juventud. Ese mismo tono que ella había también heredado de su antigua maestra.

—Porque… —apenas un susurro y temblaba, no era capaz de decirlo, sus mejillas se encendieron, actuaba como una chiquilla recordando la amenaza al Kazekage—. Porque creo que Sabaku-san quiere cortejar a Hinata-chan.

Qué duro era decir aquellas palabras cuando implicaban a otros, y más de manera tan formal.

* * *

Al abrir las puertas del Consejo, sonrió al pensar en cómo Naruto les llamaba. Oh, nada podría compararse o pagar las caras que pusieron al verle entrar en toda su gran gloria. Su peor pesadilla había vuelto.

—¡Kazekage-sama! —El primero en reaccionar tardó unos buenos diez minutos, tras él, el resto del consejo siguió la ronda de exclamaciones y felicitaciones por saber que seguía vivo.

—¿Dónde estaba, por qué no ha mandado palabra para…?

—Ahora no —sus ojos fríos congelaron a los viejos, ellos habían dado la orden de matarlo y no habían sabido actuar en su ausencia para mantener el poder, menuda panda de inútiles desaprovechando la mejor ocasión que jamás tendrían—. Primero, olvidad la guerra con Konoha, ¿tan estúpidos sois que os creéis capacitados para ganar sin mí?—ojeó alguno de los papeles de la mesa, y sonrió, era aquella sonrisa que les hacía temblar recordando la máquina que habían creado—Tampoco habéis estado muy productivos mientras yo no estaba… viejos inútiles. Volveré en tres días y para entonces espero que tengáis todo al día. Luego ya pensaré que hacer con vosotros, aunque ya sabéis cuál es la pena por traición —se relamió los labios mirando fijamente a cada uno de ellos; había echado de menos el olor del terror—. La muerte.

Salió de la sala y nada más cerrar la puerta escuchó el suspiro colectivo. A veces Naruto, pensó, es mucho mejor que te teman, las decisiones son más rápidas. Y se les puede obligar a trabajar por su cuenta. Aunque, no se negaría a tener a Hinata ahí para discutir con ella, para intentar someterla a su palabra… Si él hubiera tenido ese placer le llevaría la contraria sólo para hacerla enfadar, ver como se sonrojaba, soñar con su voz clamando por su atención y sabiendo que ella tendría la solución perfecta para cada problema. Y luego, después de ello podría seguir jugando en otra cámara, atendiendo a otras situaciones que también necesitarían de sus atenciones, que sólo ella calmaría.

Un dolido gritó escapó de sus labios apoyándose contra la puerta mientras sujetaba la cabeza, aquella horrible mujer se había metido demasiado en sus pensamientos. Negaba mientras sonreía irónico, su ama siempre presente.

Ahora tenía prisas y demasiadas tareas que arreglar en poco tiempo.

La noticia de que Gaara había vuelto recorría toda Suna antes de que él pudiera entrar en su habitación, y mientras se cambiaba de ropas sus hermanos entraron.

Lo primero que sintió fue a su hermana tirarle de la mano y hundirlo en su pecho. Temari jamás hubiera actuado así, pero la condición de que tu hermano volviera con sus propios pies del Más Allá anulaba toda lógica.

—Gaara, no sabes lo asustada que nos has tenido, te dábamos por muerto… ¿dónde…? Y los malditos imbéciles planeando una guerra, y tú no…

—Aquí tienes la respuesta, Temari—el hermano señalaba su hombro.

La chica ahogó un gemido cubriéndose la boca con las manos, apartó las manos de los dos y se giró para ponerse la ropa limpia. Y coger sus armas que escondió con cuidado entre los pliegues de las telas.

A pesar que Temari le miró enfadada al verle coger sus armas y Kankuro murmurar sobre qué era lo que pensaba hacer; Gaara puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y bajando la guardia con sus ojos, como ella le había enseñado, susurró una frase que quedó clavaba en la mente de sus hermanos eternamente, haciendo que el llanto de Temari creciera. Pero sin saber por qué, el miedo de que esta vez Gaara no volvería desapareció.

—Confiad en mí—y tras ello desapareció de Suna una vez más.

* * *

El trayecto entre Suna y Konoha era de tres días para una caravana de comerciantes; una persona sola podía hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo, sin llegar a los dos días, él antes de que terminara ese primer día había llegado. Ahora debía dar parte de ello para poder comenzar con el plan. A pesar de que su mente estaba en blanco, su corazón no dejaba de latir, era la primera vez que sentía esa extraña sensación antes de una misión. Una inquietante ansiedad que debía calmar a cualquier precio.

—Has sido muy rápido —fue el saludo al entrar por la ventana en el despacho del Hokage.

Su respuesta fue un solo gruñido. Naruto se levantó del asiento con tranquilidad; no, notaba cierta inseguridad en sus pasos que no eran propios de él.

—Han comenzado los trámites internos para darle el derecho de Heredero a la hermana, todavía no hay nada oficial, por lo que el plan continúa tal y como lo detallamos —le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

Levantó la mirada, nunca le había visto con marcas de cansancio, sus gestos eran más vagos, su piel clareaba, no sonreía, las bolsas bajo sus ojos comenzaban a notarse y el azul de sus ojos se apagaba. Era un momento político crucial.

No sabía cómo preguntarle si se encontraba bien, lo bueno era que entre ellos, con una simple mirada se entendían. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír antes de responder.

—Sí, va todo bien, cansado de ir y venir. Mierda, cada vez me parezco más a ti, mírame comienzo a tener ojeras. Un par de días más y sólo me faltará teñirme el pelo.

Una broma que ninguno de los dos rió.

—Tu mujer… —comenzó inseguro—, dale las gracias de mi parte cuando la veas.

—Gaara, no le has hecho daño —algo en su interior se alteró porque sabía de quién estaba hablando y él no estaba preparado para ello—, le has dado algo por lo que seguir luchando.

Asintió, creía que si pensaba en ella sería incapaz de llevar a cabo su misión, pero dentro de él la rabia por querer destrozar todos sus miedos le daba fuerza. Era esa misma ansía que también podría hacer que acabara mal.

—¿Dónde está?

—Te lo diré cuando acabemos con esto —asintió—. Mañana por la mañana tienes audiencia con él.

Se masajeó la sien, cansado, Gaara volvió a asentir comenzando a hundirse en sus preparativos mentales, afortunadamente, cuanto antes pudiera acabar con aquella misión mejor..

—No comprendo por qué quieres hacerlo así.

—Confía en mí.

—Ya lo hago —ahora sí era una de sus genuinas sonrisas—. Siempre lo he hecho, como Hinata-chan.

Asintió con la cabeza, callado. Tampoco tenía palabras. Ese nombre.

—Estaré en… Allí. Hasta mañana.

—De acuerdo, iré a recogerte, aunque sepas el camino, será mejor que te presentes conmigo.

Vio como una vez más salía del despacho por la ventana, y suspiró intranquilo. Tenían entre manos una situación muy delicada, si todo daba resultado… En cualquier caso ganaban más de lo que perdían; tan sólo que, lo que perderían sería a Hinata.

* * *

...

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta el próximo domingo.

PL.


	7. Él

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con leve NaruSaku, y como bien dice es hurt/confort y me encantan los toques melancólico-detallistas.

**Mini-Notas: **El miércoles que viene el epílogo. Espero que os guste el final de la historia ^^

**Quería agradecer el apoyo de RukiaNeechan, MARE-1998, AntoniaCifer, arenero, mirimih. **

* * *

**7. Él**

* * *

Cerró los ojos y todavía podía recordar esa noche. También podía oler su sangre, sentir sus dulces dedos, escuchar su voz… Y también notaba como una fuerza que rodeaba su pecho se estrechaba dejándole dolor, ¿era eso la sensación de vacío que se crea cuando te separas de alguien… querido?

Se levantó, en dos pasos cruzó el patio y cerró la puerta en un golpe sordo intentado calmar su frustración. Al mismo tiempo que notaba a su demonio interior despertarse, su sueño se alejaba. Tenía toda una noche por delante para pensar qué le diría a Hiashi Hyuuga cuando por fin se lo encontrara frente a frente, demonio contra demonio y demostrar quién era más fuerte, quién tenía más poder, quién…

Sus pies caminaron por el conocido suelo de madera sin importarle a dónde le llevaban, su mano recorriendo cada milímetro de aquel papel de color de las paredes, y como si fuera fuego la apartó al girar en la última esquina.

Sus ojos se abrieron y vieron ese color carmesí de la zona del comedor, sus dedos habían reaccionado ante él.

Sangre.

Era cierto que él era el asesino más reconocido de su época, todo gracias a su padre. No podía contar, ni recordar, a sus víctimas, ni a quienes les encargaban cada misión. Nada de aquellos años oscuros, sólo la sangre y los gritos, esa excitación que matar le proporcionaba, cuando por fin había acabado con su víctima y tomaba la primera bocanada de aire.

Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar una época oscura, cuando tomó el mando de su aldea se prometió, y a Naruto, que el derramamiento de sangre inocente se había acabado para él.

Naruto, el único que nunca le dio la espalda.

O eso pensaba.

Fue el Hokage quien le dio la fuerza necesaria para asumir su posición y derrotar a su padre dejando atrás ese pasado. Sus dedos seguían acariciando aquel rojo tan vivo, porque Naruto tenía razón, y Sakura también.

Había alguien más que desde las sombras, más allá de toda razón había confiado en él.

Si a él lo habían aceptado como Kazekage, no era sólo por el miedo que todos le profesaban, sino porque tenía el aval del consejo de Konoha, un consejo que dependía de la voz de Hinata Hyuuga. La pequeña muñeca de cristal de viva curiosidad que desde un principio se interesó en él.

Y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que brotó en sus labios, confianza, ella confiaba en él incluso antes de conocerle. En él, en una bestia sin sentimientos que se alimentaba de sangre, que sólo vivía para matar, manchado por su pasado, extorsionado por su familia, repudiado por su aldea, temido por todos.

—¿Por qué me confiaste tu vida sin más? A mí… Hinata…

Se dejó caer contra la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, algo le picaba en los ojos, y su corazón seguía comprimiéndose, por alguna razón le faltaba el aire. Sus dedos de la mano izquierda volaron inconscientemente a su frente. _Amor_.

Aquella palabra la tenía grabada desde que recordaba, amor, uno más de esos sentimientos inservibles; de los que sólo se interponen entre los humanos y te obligan a aceptar los lazos creados con los demás, uno sobre el que no se podía gobernar.

Pero eso no era para él. Si no tienes a nadie, si no existen vínculos, si no tienes miedos ni dudas en tu corazón, sólo puedes amarte a ti mismo. Sí, por ello lo llevaba tatuado, para recordar que su corazón era de piedra. Que sólo se tenía a sí mismo, y nadie más.

Otra pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba esa mano de su frente a su corazón, con su puño aprieta intentando recomponerlo. _Era_.

Ahora esos miedos y esas dudas que nunca habían existido lo estaban atormentando.

«No dejes que tus inseguridades ganen».

Sus palabras sonaron en su mente con total claridad abriéndose paso entre la oscuridad.

Siempre ella. Alguien amado, alguien para él.

Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Hanabi había llorado, gritado, pataleado, amenazado; todo lo que nunca antes se había siquiera planteado hacer, y por supuesto nada de ello había dado resultado.

¿Por qué siempre Hinata? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Lo bueno y lo malo, de todo, se hacía cargo.

—Hanabi-sama —la voz de Neji, ronca también, le indicaba que había estado aguantando el llanto, nunca le había visto hacerlo, nunca le había visto los ojos rojos como entonces—, Hinata-sama me pidió que la cuidara mientras tanto.

—No necesito de los cuidados de nadie —también su voz estaba cuarteada.

—Por el bebé, Hanabi-sama.

¿Qué le había pedido Hinata antes de irse? Sí, que confiara en Neji.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Debería ver a Tsunade-sama, le ayudará con el embarazo —no era apreciable, tan sólo aquellos que llevaban compartiendo muchos años con él se hubieran dado cuenta de la sonrisa que adornaba sus ojos, ese pequeño brillo de fuerza.

—Sí, no es mala idea —fue su susurro de respuesta.

Un susurro parecido al que su hermana solía usar cuando por fin comprendía algo.

No, no preguntó dónde se encontraba, sabía que no obtendría respuesta. Tras aquella noche desapareció, y a ella la encerraron en su habitación, ese que decía llamarse padre y marido fueron los que hablaron sobre sus derechos de sucesión. Y ella gritó y lloró maldiciendo a su hermana, olvidando que le había prometido que todo saldría bien.

Supo al coger su ropa de abrigo que su padre no le permitiría salir, menos ir a casa de Tsunade, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tan sólo lo hizo, paso a paso salió de su habitación, bajó a la planta principal, salió de la casa de la familia, salió de las tierras del clan; y allí en la puerta aspiró el aire de la libertad que años atrás, como una idiota, negó a su hermana.

Volvió a alzar la mirada, Neji iba unos pasos por delante, ahora se había detenido. Sus ojos avanzaron antes que sus pensamientos, el Hokage estaba también allí, junto con otro hombre. Un hombre de mirada peligrosa, rostro serio. Cabellera roja como la sangre y la palabra amor tatuada en la frente.

No necesitaba presentación, ¿acaso su padre iba a ir tan lejos como para matarla ahora que había renunciado a todo? ¿Tan peligrosa la consideraba como para hacer llamar al asesino más famoso? ¿O creía que se retractaría de su decisión y prefería no darle la oportunidad?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al notar su mirada sobre ella, sus palabras congeladas en la garganta, dio un paso atrás buscando el calor de su hogar cuando le vio acercarse. Ni Neji ni el Hokage decían nada…

Sus manos subieron protectoramente a su estómago, algo en su interior trajo las palabras de su hermana, «Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí».

Puede que no, puede que ese fuera el fin.

—Confía en mí.

Aquella mano sobre su hombro, su voz grave, aquellas cortas palabras. Algo de todo ello la tranquilizó. Algo le recordó a su hermana. Algo, por primera vez, la empujó a seguir sin más.

Asintió levemente, y sin atreverse a volver a cruzar su mirada con la de él, continuó el camino tras Neji hacia la casa de Tsunade, donde su hermana le dijo que volverían a verse.

Las murallas que rodeaban el complejo del clan eran altas, pero no gruesas.

—Son más para impresionar, ya sabes como son—le había comentado Naruto.

Asintió, no se podía permitir la sonrisa de suficiencia que luchaba por escapar, entraron y le guió hasta la casa principal. Todos se les quedaban mirándoles, todos con la expresión de miedo pintada en el rostro.

—Todos creen que estás aquí para matarla.

Asintió, se detuvieron ante la entrada esperando que uno de los sirvientes abriera la puerta y les anunciara a la cabeza de familia.

Parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de la pequeña, y estaba dispuesto a darle juego suficiente como para no dejarles pensar. En silencio les guiaron a la sala de audiencias, aquel silencio no le era agradable, se olía el miedo; aunque era diferente al que solía existir en Suna, éste estaba manchado de desprecio y ansias de poder. El sirviente deslizó la puerta de la estancia y con una reverencia les hizo pasar. Seguía sin bajar su mirada, justo detrás de Naruto al que notaba algo de nerviosismo pintar sus pasos.

—Kazekage-sama —la potente voz de aquel hombre hizo que fijara sus ojos en él.

Él, el culpable del dolor de Hinata, el culpable de que ella casi muera infinidad de veces, él que ahora iba a demostrar que no tenía aprecio por su hija ni miedo para jugarse el cuello por el poder; él, el verdadero demonio. Justo detrás de él, se encontraba otro hombre. Sus ojos se clavaron en él y le notó estremecerse. La otra mosquita muerta que debía aplastar.

Una mueca rompió lentamente sus labios, quería e iba a disfrutar cada segundo de aquello.

Ambos le temían, podía saborearlo en el ambiente. Por una vez se sintió satisfecho de tener tal reputación.

Bajó la cabeza en señal de saludo y se sentó delante, Naruto siempre a su lado.

—Este es un asunto para tratar en privado.

—Estamos en familia —dijo sonriendo, gritaba por que le mataran.

—Vengo a proponerle una transacción, un trato que no le conviene rechazar —esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto miedo daba a su consejo estaba dibujada en su cara.

Las palabras parecieron surtir el efecto deseado, Hiashi asintió varias veces antes de hacer un gesto al otro hombre que mosqueado se levantó y desapareció de la sala. Él también hizo un gesto a Naruto. Cuantos menos testigos mejor, menos problemas para los demás.

—¿Qué tipo de transacción, Kazekage-sama? —Su cuerpo se inclinó, sabía que paladeó cada palabra mientras las decía.

Disfrutaría mucho cuando clavara una de sus espadas en ese cuello dejando que la sangre saliera en borbotones manchando sus ropas, su piel y aquella casa.

Apretó un puño reprimiendo esos pensamientos, primero tendría que conseguir restituir su honor.

—Iré al grano —clavó los ojos en el hombre— ¿Cuánto cuesta su hija?

Notó otro movimiento involuntario, y como una de sus manos temblaba. También apreció el segundo en el que sus pupilas se dilataron, antes de volver a hablar, volvía a estar inmóvil en la posición inicial.

—Mi hija no tiene precio —sin embargo, su voz no era tan autoritaria como él hubiera esperado en un principio, desde la primera frase le estaba abriendo la puerta, menudo jugar más estúpido.

No pudo evitar una leve mueca, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Sí que lo tiene, todos lo tienen —no era un susurro, no era una demanda, volvió a abrir los ojos—. Tú lo tienes. La heredera del clan Hyuuga también.

—¿Y tú, Kazekage, también lo tienes?

No dejó que la sonrisa creciera, esa pregunta era tan malévola como la suya.

—Por supuesto, muchos han contratado mis servicios. Pero lo que ahora me interesa es una mujer. No hay muchas opciones, el clan Hyuuga es uno de los más importantes del continente —una pausa en la que se permitió reflejar toda su malicia en forma de sonrisa—, deberías estar agradecido que la haya considerado después de todo lo que se escucha.

—¿Y qué es lo que se escucha en Suna de mi hija, Kazekage-sama?

Le estaba llevando a su terreno, pronto le haría caer por su propio peso.

—Eso me lo deberías decir tú, Hiashi —notó la incomodidad del hombre al perderle todo el respeto en la conversación— y supongo que serás sincero conmigo, te recuerdo que soy el Kazekage.

—Por supuesto Kazekage-sama —contestó de manera automática, luego calló, supuso pensando bien las palabras que iba a decir—. Tengo dos hijas Kazekage-sama, la pequeña ya está casada, la mayor está disponible. Sin pretendientes.

—Un caso curioso —se permitió susurrar para cortarle el pensamiento— pero así es mejor, no tengo ganas de trabajar más de lo necesario.

—Está interesado en mi hija mayor, entonces… —no le gustó la sonrisa que esbozó, iba a intentar atacar—. Aunque es de suponer, ella fue la que dio el visto bueno para apoyarle en el poder. Y la que le ha acogido.

—Lo primero no lo dudo, aunque como funcione esta aldea a la hora de tomar decisiones no me incumbe, pero discrepo en lo segundo, no conozco a ninguna de sus hijas.

—Como dijo antes, dejémonos de mentiras Kazekage, sé bien que Hinata te compró y te llevó a su casa. Y todo lo que pertenece a mi hija, pertenece al clan.

—¿Puede demostrarlo? —susurró sin cambiar el tono de voz, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y de algún modo intentando no demostrar esa extraña tibieza que surgía de su interior al escuchar su nombre, y aun más, al darse cuenta que como siempre ella le había protegido. No podía demostrarlo porque no podía pedirle que se desnudara para ver el tatuaje, y gracias a Hinata, nadie le había visto allí excepto los esclavos y Naruto. Siempre era ella quién le protegía.

—No, lo siento, Kazekage-sama, perdone mi atrevimiento.

Asintió cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Un segundo pensando que debía decir, dándole tiempo para sentir el miedo crecer de nuevo en su interior antes del siguiente ataque.

—Según escuché la heredera del clan se llama Hanabi, no Hinata.

Esa sentencia surtió el efecto que deseaba. Primero la satisfacción de saber que más allá de Konoha pensaban que era su ojo derecho quien estaba al mando, no la débil hija mayor; luego inseguridad, debía decirle a ese hombre que estaba equivocado, y seguramente todo lo que había escuchado era falso

—Parece que las malas lenguas son las que han llegado a su país, Kazekage-sama —Gaara frunció el entrecejo, una mala elección de palabras por supuesto.

—Si no es así, tenemos un problema, Hiashi. Si su hija no es Hanabi, entonces tendré que ver a su otra hija y evaluarla lo antes posible para saber si es apta para ser mi esposa o no.

Sonrió internamente al verle moverse incómodo en su asiento, sí porque esa pregunta que tanto temía estaba a punto de llegar y no podía responderla.

—¿Dónde está? —Sonrió de lado—. Comprenderás que antes de comprar algo quiera ver su calidad.

—Por supuesto, Kazekage-sama, pero Hinata se encuentra indispuesta en este momento. Quizá mañana.

—No tengo tanto tiempo, Hiashi. La transacción se tiene que llevar a cabo hoy.

En un principio iba a llevarle hasta tenerlo contra la pared y la espada, y escupiera todo lo que había hecho, todo el dolor que le había causado, hasta que llorara lágrimas de sangre gritando que se arrepentía, o al menos se mordiera la lengua y muriera ahogado en su propia sangre.

Pero, esa palabra, ese simple «hoy» que se le había escapado inconsciente, en un segundo, gracias a algo en su mente cambió por completo, estaba trazando un nuevo plan. Quizá podría seguir usando la situación para su propio beneficio. Y no romper ninguna de sus promesas.

Otra vez era incapaz de controlar la mueca de satisfacción que se pintaba en sus labios, por supuesto que nada le iba a parar ahora.

En un principio se dijo que haría el trabajo gratis, por Hinata, cumplir su deseo, incluso como pago por esconderle en su casa; pero ya no creía eso.

Podría conseguir a cambio de todo un buen pago. A ella.

Y otra vez esa sonrisa mitad cínica, mitad de superioridad apareció haciendo estremecer al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—Mi hija llevará a cabo cualquier misión que usted le encomiende, y como bien sabe, se lo debe.

—No le debo nada a su hija —porque Hinata ya no lo era—. Con que pueda tener hijos será suficiente.

Le vio asentir, sólo quedaba por tratar un tema.

—Y por supuesto ella seguirá sosteniendo su título de heredera de clan.

—Me temo kazekage-sama que eso no es posible —contestó con rapidez destapándose.

Alzó una inexistente ceja pidiéndole que elaborara, mientras tanto también podía apreciar en su rostro como los pensamiento pasaban, si la casaba y la enviaba lejos, el honor del clan por una desertora no se vería manchado; aun más, el prestigio y poder aumentarían, un Kage, ni más ni menos.

—En el momento que Hinata vaya para Suna, renuncia a su apellido y a su puesto.

—Entonces tenemos un gran problema —movió su mano derecha a la barbilla pensando en soluciones—. Si ella pierde el título y el apellido, entonces…

—¿Entonces? —Le dio a entender que quería que él le diera la respuesta, pero de ningún modo podía perder esa oportunidad—. Podemos hacer un trato. Llévatela lejos de aquí, le mantendré el título, pero será el marido de Hanabi quien se encargue de la familia.

—No.

—Se queda con el título-

—Eso lo doy por supuesto, Hiashi. Pero con un matrimonio yo también me convierto en inversor de la familia.

—¿Usted…? —No evitó la sonrisa.

—Así pues…

—¿Usted se encargará de supervisar… desde Suna?

—Nos vamos entendiendo.

—Sí, ahora nos entendemos —ahora era él quien sonreía—. Parece que finalmente todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Hinata renunció a su apellido, por lo que mi única hija está muy bien casada; y de todas formas nunca podrá darte un vástago, es tan débil que morirá mientras te la follas.

Rompió en una carcajada histérica, pero al ver que el joven no se movía, su rostro seguía impasivo, se fue ahogando, el chico tenía cojones, era un asesino, se recordó.

—Pero todo eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

No respondió, otra de esas sonrisas que asustaba a su Consejo, y que ahora le advertía que el diálogo había cambiado.

—Por consiguiente admites que me has mentido desde el principio —un corto silencio comenzaba a inundar la habitación ese olor ácido pero dulzón, el miedo, le estaba llevando justo a dónde quería.

Sacó de entre sus ropas un rollo que puso entre los dos. Dejó que él lo abriera y lo leyera. Lo asimilara y se diera cuenta que no le quedaba más remedio que firmarlo. Y lo hizo, a regañadientes, sin mirarle, maldiciéndole, cavando su propia tumba, echando por la borda todo por lo que siempre había luchado: que _ella_ desapareciera completamente de allí y dejara a la familia seguir según las viejas creencias.

Le quitó el pergamino en cuanto la pluma levantó el papel, lo enrolló y lo volvió a guardar entre sus ropas.

Se levantó y sin dejar de sonreír salió de la habitación, una mueca de felicidad que Naruto nunca había visto en su amigo, ni parecido. Una expresión que se contagiaba, liviana, tranquilizadora, se atrevería a decir que hasta socarrona.

Golpeó levemente su hombro y ambos salieron de allí, de esa casa, de esa tierra que ahora por derecho también le pertenecía.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Naruto esperó a que llegaran a la casa de Hinata para hablar.

Sabía que Gaara había conseguido sus propósitos en la casa Hyuuga, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Aquella cara, la que nunca había creído posible ver en él, estaba allí. Sin más, una sonrisa, un triunfo, pero diferente.

—Ya podemos irnos.

—¿Así, sin más? Pero no ibas a… ¿Y el baño de sangre?

—No hace falta —una sombra del pasado que desapareció en cuestión de segundos—. Prometí que no mataría sin razón.

—Gaara.

—Se acabó Naruto.

—Gracias por ayudarla.

Negó, ahora era él quien puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y lo apretó con afecto.

—Gracias por entregármela. Ahora, me gustaría que me llevaras junto a mi esposa.

El viento comenzaba a arrancar las últimas hojas amarillentas de los árboles, el otoño acababa, y los pajarillos libres, abrían sus alas para migrar a tierras más cálidas.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Hasta el próximo miércoles.

PL.


	8. Epílogo Ella

**Advertencias: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Para despistados es un GaaHina con leve NaruSaku, y como bien dice es hurt/confort y me encantan los toques melancólico-detallistas.

**Agradecimientos: RukiaNeechan, MARE-1998, AntoniaCifer, AkikoNara, Hydra Delphine, Violetamonster, Rena-chan, Oleie, isiiwhis, arenero, mirimih, TuskiyomiHana, yue yuna y dniiz.**

Gracias por confiar en esta historia y el apoyo :)

* * *

**Epílogo. Ella.**

* * *

Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran el suelo de madera, rugoso, dañado, áspero y marcado por el duro invierno que estaba terminando, recordando tímidamente todo el tiempo transcurrido todos los pasos que lo habían maltratado desde que aquella casa se construyó. Una de sus yemas acarició con cuidado uno de las manchas de humedad, y suspiró. Dejó la mano en el suelo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el blanco patio, prácticamente todo cubierto de nieve. No se atrevió a moverse al sentir a otra persona llegar al porche y ocupar un lugar a su lado, depositando desinteresadamente una manta sobre sus hombros.

Pronto su mano se vio envuelta por otra mayor, la agradable calidez que le transmitía la hizo sonrojarse, pero, se recordó, aún seguía enfadada con él y justo ahora no iba a darse por vencida. La retiró sin disimulo de entre las suyas y sonrió a escucharle suspirar resignado, se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien después de todo y aquello sólo lograba aumentar su recelo.

Tras un segundo, Hinata levantó los ojos buscando su rostro distante. Estaba mirando hacia el viejo pozo, los labios pálidos eran dos finas líneas tersas, las mejillas claras, su nariz altiva arrugada por el enfado de su rechazo. Sus ojos seguían fuertemente marcados por el poco descanso, y fríos, duros, desconcertados e incluso desesperados. Su frente también estaba fruncida, el pelo le caía descuidado tapando casi por completo aquel tatuaje que después de todo le seguía intrigando.

Era consciente que él sabía que ella le estaba observando, lo daba por supuesto, pero seguía sin prestarle atención después de demasiado tiempo en aquel silencio que comenzaba a agobiarla. Ahora era ella quien estaba preocupada. Se inclinó hacia él rápida y llevó el dorso de su mano hasta su mejilla.

No reaccionó a su caricia, ni siquiera frunció más los labios, totalmente inmóvil, y le entró el miedo. Rápida, se apresuró a devolver su mano bajo la suya en el suelo y esconder su rostro en su cuello sentada lo más próximo posible a él.

—Gaara… Lo siento —su olor le inundaba tranquilizando su corazón, curioso como aquella pequeña tortura conseguía someterla y hacerla regresar rápidamente a él—, pero tengo miedo.

La noche estaba clara, distante, silenciosa, les transportaba en el tiempo al pasado. Las estrellas titilaban sobre ellos, no había brisa que moviera las ramas del árbol en las que tímidamente pequeños retoños verdes burlaban el frío asomándose. Las linternas estaban apagadas, en la casa familiar tampoco había luces. La vida dormía, para ellos una noche más, era imposible.

—Hinata —su voz ronca la asustó, notó la vibración de cada sílaba pronunciada en su cuello expandirse como una onda por ella acelerando su pulso—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Como un resorte, aquella pregunta encendió un interruptor de peligro en su interior, Hinata se sentó erguida con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos bajos. Una vez más había retirado su mano de la de él y ahora las enlazaba en su regazo incapaz de dejarlas quietas.

Ahora sí sonrió, y no evitó abrazarla, adoraba jugar con ella. Pasó sus brazos por su cintura y ahora era él quién hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando con fuerza su tóxico aroma a sangre y disfrutando del exquisito roce de aquella delicada piel contra sus labios.

—Gaara —su nombre salió entrecortado de sus labios mientras se estremecía—¿Qué-qué haces?

Una pequeña risa ahogada que estremeció a Hinata obligándola a asir con fuerzas su yukata, incapaz de saber si para que se fuera o se quedara dónde estaba. Gaara saboreó como la piel de su pequeña y dulce esposa reaccionaba a él disfrutando cada uno de sus tímidos e inconscientes gestos.

—Creo que yo he preguntado primero —otro escalofrío tras notar como sus labios sonreían aún contra su cuello.

—Ca-casi he recuperado toda mi salud, Gaara, pero que todavía me tengo que cuidar—dolorosamente se separó de su piel para clavar sus ojos verdes sobre ella.

—Bien, cuanto antes mejor, porque tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar y tienes funciones que cumplir como esposa del Kazekage.

—¡Gaara! —adoraba lo fácil que era hacerla sonrojar y casi olvidar su discusión.

—¿Confías en mí, Hinata?

—¿Y mi pregunta? —veía claramente el mohín de fastidio en su cara, acarició con la punta de la nariz su piel haciéndola suspirar de nuevo, adoraba sus reacciones. Ese maravilloso olor a sangre le estrujaba el corazón.

Notó como sus pequeñas manos se tensaron contra su pecho.

—Aquella vez te dije que cuando todo se arreglara, te llevaría a Suna para que la vieras con tus propios ojos, dime Hinata, ¿confías en mí?

—Gaara —pasó una de sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar con sus dedos a su cabello. Los acarició sin evitar la sonrisa—, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi hermana.

—No quiero tu agradecimiento, quiero tu confianza—volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre ella antes de terminar con voz ronca—. Te quiero a ti.

Un segundo en el que paladeó esas palabras, sentía su respiración contra ella, un segundo para poder pensar, un segundo en el que se le olvidó todo.

Y aquella tímida sonrisa era todo lo que el mundo necesitaba para seguir girando.

—Siempre he confiado en ti, Gaara. Y me siento orgullosa de que, a pesar de mi tonta promesa, mantuvieras la que nos hiciste a Naruto y a mí cuando te convertiste en Kazekage. Lo sabes, no he dejado de repetírtelo, venciste tus miedos, no caíste en la tentación, no cogiste el camino fácil, me ayudaste y me salvaste cuando fuiste a hablar con mi padre. Pero no me gusta cómo lo hiciste —su mano se detuvo sobre su cuello, sus ojos se perdieron en el patio y frunció el ceño, él suspiró contra su cuello, era la misma discusión de siempre, en mismo punto de inflexión desde aquel día—. Lo sé, sé que pensabas en mí, que no viste otra forma, pero-

—Hinata, tú hiciste lo mismo —se levantó con pesar de su cómodo abrazo, se cruzó de brazos y la obligó a mirarle.

Ella bajó la vista, él suspiró. Una conversación que se repetía en los últimos meses, desde que supo del contrato de matrimonio firmado aquel día en la casa Hyuuga entre él y su padre.

Vio como su labio inferior tembló dubitativo, trazó con la yema del dedo índice su mejilla buscando su tranquilidad hasta ese labio que intentó tranquilizar. Volvió a apropiarse de su cintura, y bajó sus labios sobre esa misma mejilla suave, sonrojada, perfumada de sangre. Nunca se cansaría de ella.

—No tenía más remedio, no tenía tiempo, y te quiero sólo para mí. Hinata, deja de comportarte así. Es lo que querías.

—Gaara-

Pero sus dedos cerraron sus labios. Aquella sonrisa picada hizo presencia en su rostro levantando sus labios, mostrando sus dientes, casi infestando de calor sus ojos.

—Ahora el esclavo es el dueño de la señora. No toleraré ninguna queja, te he dado mi ayuda de la única forma que he podido, como tú hiciste; ahora me perteneces, Hinata, y nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice. Ni dejaré que tú lo hagas.

—Pero podías habérmelo consultado… Aquel día yo lo hice, antes de intervenir por Suna en cualquier cuestión pedía a Naruto que te preguntara…

—No habrías sido sincera conmigo, Hinata, ni iba a permitir que te salieras con la tuya en todo.

—¡Gaara, deja de pensar que estás solo!

—Ahora ya puedo hacerlo.

Suspiró, pero no evitó la sonrisa, en parte le comprendía, y le agradaba escuchar aquellas exasperadas palabras.

Desde el principio supo que no podría estar enfadada con él mucho tiempo, que no merecía la pena, y por mucho que le doliera aceptaba su solución, porque sabía que él podría haber ido con la resolución de matarlos, a los dos, de cumplir la promesa que le hizo la última vez que se vieron, vengaría todo lo que le habían hecho. Pero su pecho se sintió liviano cuando le dijo que no los había matado. Cuando renegó de sus acciones pasadas, cuando le dijo que había hablado con su padre y que había conseguido arrinconarle y que la dejara libre como heredera del clan, fue el momento más feliz de su vida. Hinata recordó que se abalanzó sobre él, aferrándose a su espalda, besando sus mejillas y luego cuando la vergüenza apareció, se hundió en su pecho y sus brazos la protegieron. Quien sabe sino estaba atándola para cuando le dijera la noticia no pudiera reaccionar.

También recordaba que en ese momento, Naruto sonrió pícaro desde la puerta junto a Sakura, y que los labios de Gaara bajaron hacia su oído y, tras el primer escalofrío al notar su aliento, se quedó paralizada.

—Ahora eres mi esposa —sus palabras.

Un llanto profundo y agudo la hizo volver a esa noche de nieves tardías. Las luces de la casa se encendían, los pasos resonaban por los vacios pasillos, la suave risa de Gaara y la brisa que calaba sus huesos. Inconscientemente apretó la manta contra su cuerpo acercándose a él.

—Es tarde —fueron sus palabras mientras se quitaba la capa exterior y se la pasaba por los hombros, bajo la manta, estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Deberíamos acostarnos.

—Primero veré si Hanabi necesita mi ayuda con algo.

Besó su frente y se levantó. Gaara esperó unos segundos más, acariciando la madera que fue testigo de su historia, que siempre la protegió a ella y que pronto volvería a abandonar. Miró su figura moverse con su misma elegancia y tranquilidad, pero con movimientos más continuos.

Ya no le faltaba el aire, casi podía correr, no tenía secuelas de sus heridas internas, incluso su piel pálida lucia fuerte.

Hinata abrió la puerta del cuarto del bebé y entró cerrándola con cuidado. Los ojos cansados de su hermana pequeña sonrieron sin dejar de amamantar al pequeño entre sus brazos. Hinata acarició la cabeza del bebé y se sentó en la cama observándola.

—Seguro que pronto tu también serás madre —la voz de la hermana pequeña se había suavizado, sus ojos tranquilos ahora eran los que hablaban desde la experiencia a la que había sido casi su madre—. Además, Gaara es genial, tienes suerte Hinata-nee-chan, no todos los hombres te merecen, pero Gaara te quiere más que a su vida, sea lo que sea que os haya pasado mientras estabais en Suna perdónale, porque veo bien que no estáis bien —alzó la vista, el pequeño dejó de mamar y comenzó a dormitar en sus brazos—. Ahora te toca a ti confiar en él.

—Pero tengo miedo —era la primera vez que lo confesaba, temía atarse tanto a él y perderle, temía que él no quisiera todo lo que ella quería, temía morir y dejarle.

—No tienes que temer nada Hinata-nee-chan —se levantó, dejó el bebé sobre su cuna y le tendió la mano—. Habla con él. Después de todo, tú elegiste a Gaara para que te salvara.

Hinata salió de la habitación pensando en esos últimos once meses meses, desde que se casó tuvo que vivir en Suna, y desde entonces Hanabi vivía en aquella casa. Otra vez volvió al patio, apretó las ropas contra su cuerpo y salió hasta llegar al árbol. Gaara como le había prometido la había liberado, le había dado mucho más de lo que jamás deseó, una vida, un sueño, un futuro, sentimientos en los que nunca pudo creer y la felicidad. Ahora era él quien estaba a la cabeza del clan, había despojado por completo a su padre de sus poderes y, puesto que él no estaba en Konoha, le había otorgado el puesto de representante a Neji.

Además, había anulado el matrimonio de su hermana, la había adoptado dentro de su casa y aquí estaba para disfrutar de los primeros meses de vida de su pequeño sobrino como le había prometido. Todo formaba parte del acuerdo matrimonial.

Gaara había intentado que se sintiera cómoda en Suna, su familia la había arropado incluso antes de saber quién era, las infinitas gracias por ayudarle y por todo lo que había hecho por Gaara vinieron después. Aunque su hermana también comprendía el rencor que sintió cuando vio el acta de matrimonio, Temari sonrió ante la sorpresa y rabia del Consejo de Ancianos de aquella ciudad al enterarse que de pronto se había vuelto aún más intocable y todopoderoso que antes.

Pronto llamó a los mejores médicos de su tierra para ayudarla, para que se recuperara lo antes posible. Cuando Gaara habló con Sakura de ello, se disculpó con aquella voz y media sonrisa. Ahora comprendía que todo era por las advertencias que una vez le lanzó en su casa.

Gaara.

Suspiró de nuevo, no podía alargar más lo inevitable, y necesitaba decírselo. Con sus dedos marcaba el camino a través de las paredes hacia su habitación, primero madera, luego verde, luego azul tras la cortina. Suspiró ante la puerta, tocó aunque sabía que no era necesario y entró tras escuchar su leve gruñido.

Como aquel día, como aquel otro, como cada vez que le veía, pero esta vez hizo caso a sus impulsos y avanzó a paso decidido hasta llegar a él y esconderse en su pecho. Le notó dudar, sorprenderse, y no saber qué hacer.

—Lo siento mucho Gaara —él acarició su cabello, podía notar su sonrisa crecer a la par que se relajaba—gracias por todo, y aunque tengo mucho miedo —levantó los ojos perláceos hasta encontrarse con los de él, esbozando una tímida sonrisa—, te quiero.

* * *

Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Retomaré _Hijos del desierto_ lo antes posible.

PL.


End file.
